Beyblade Metal Fusion: Rin Mitsuho Kisetsu
by Glacial Pisces
Summary: My first fanfic. My OC, Rin, joins Ginga and co. as they take on the Dark Nebula and save the planet from L-drago and boredom...but mainly the Dark Nebula. Rated for language and violence...I'll warn y'all now...There is a LOT of cursing and OOC-ness in here. You have now been warned.
1. Prologue: The Escape

The actual story started when I was about 12 years old….

_Tap, tap, tap_…

My running echoed in the desolate, sinister hallways. My heart thudded in my chest as I sprinted to my destination.

I punched through multiple metal doors and weaved my way through complicated obstacles without activating a single alarm.

I came across a pair of huge, indestructible doors.

"Score one for the little maid," I whispered, a sneer tugging at my lips. I pulled out a lock pick set and a little plug-in. I shoved the plug-in in a little slot beside the door and began to pick at an almost invisible lock in the door.

"…and we're in…" I muttered to myself. I pushed open the door and entered the room.

"Merci's core….huh…" I mused aloud, "It's much roomier than I expected it to be….Okay…I have got to focus…where is my USB?" I grabbed the device from the plug-in and jabbed it into Merci.

"Download….delete….download…delete," I sang under my breath as I downloaded and deleted files.

When the files were done, I yanked out the USB and crooned, "Good night, Merci." I yanked out his plug and ran out of the room before the metal doors locked me in. Apparently, if you shut down the main energy source of an evil organization, the entire building goes into lockdown. I don't know how that's even possible…but as they say, anything's possible (especially if you're in an anime).

I cursed under my breath as I ran for my life, trying not to get crushed or tripped. I knew escape wouldn't be easy…but this…breaks the scale. I used to rate things from easy to 'OMG I'M GOING TO DIE DOING THIS!'…

Oh gods and goddesses…..the walls were closing in and the doors were locked (Yes, I checked both. Who traps somebody in a hallway and squishes the hell out of them?)

"_!_" my eyes lit up, '_There!_" I ran and leapt at a wall. I pushed my boots off of it and flew upwards. My fingers caught the ledge of a tiny window and I pulled myself up and out of it.

'_That was…interesting…and terrifying…whichever works…'_ I thought as I continued to sprint. I ran to my hidden stash of survival/escape gear, strapped it to my bike, put on my gear, and peeled off into the night.

"Goodbye, Dark Nebula…hopefully…forever."


	2. Chapter 1: A New Ally

Glacial Pisces: This is chapter one of my first fanfic and I am proud of it. My last chapter was a prologue and it was very short (I apologize for that).

Rin: You'd better.

GP: Girl, if you want me to throw you back in the Dark Nebula-

Rin: SAY NO MORE!

GP: Good, now do the disclaimer.

Rin: But I've never done it before…

GP: Well, neither have I…so I nominate you.

Rin: YOU EVIL-

GP: Dark Nebula~

Rin: Grr…..Glacial Pisces does not own any characters or the plot of Beyblade Metal Fusion.

GP: I only own this girl and some other OCs.

Rin: Is that how you do a disclaimer?

GP: I have no clue….but for all of you reading this, enjoy the story. By the way, most of the story is told in Rin's POV. If I change points of views, I'll be sure to let you know.

"I think I lost them," I turned my head back to check. As I expected, I was wrong.

'The stars are against me…' I thought, an anime sweat-drop falling from the back of my head, 'I thought those guys would've given up after…I don't know…200 miles?'

I cursed at Doji for having so many "chase-people". Do you really need 240 people designed to chase _one_ girl? Geez….

I continued to tear down the forest path on my motorbike. I really needed to shake them off.

'_Bingo_,' I thought, '_Mud pit at three o'clock._' I turned 90° to my right and drove around the almost invisible ditch filled with, you guessed it, mud.

A bey whizzed by my ear and I groaned inwardly.

'_At times like these_,' I thought, '_it'd be nice if I had a bey….but I don't so I can't really complain…..sort of….'_

I heard yells and curses behind me. My trap worked….ish. I did a small fist pump as I continued to speed away.

My escape was cut short by some of the guards' beyblades launched in my direction. With careful maneuvering, I managed to dodge most of them; then I realized my mistake.

"Oh shiz…." I growled, trying to avoid the beys as the ones I avoided flew back at me and the ones that were just launched flew at me. I realized with a pang that the beys were aimed for my wheels. If both my wheels were popped….

_POP! POP!_

"There goes my escape…." I muttered, leaping off my bike. I grabbed onto a branch above and pulled myself up, as quickly and quietly as a cat. The men ran beneath me, unaware of my presence above them. I shook my head silently at their incompetence.

At that very moment, one of them looked up.

'_Aw….nuts…._' I thought as I began running again, this time, soaring in the air, jumping from branch to branch, '_I feel like a ninja….or a monkey….or SOMETHING NOT CIVILIZED!_'

I leapt to the side as a beyblade flew upward. More beys flew upwards. It was kind of like they were herding me…

"Into a dead end," I finished with another inward groan, "I have got to stop finishing my sentences like that." I glanced around me. I was surrounded.

"Oh my gods and goddesses…If you could help me finish a sentence, I'm sure you can please…I don't know…save my life?" I glanced skyward.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" the guards, who had their beys locked and loaded, launched.

Oh….kay…..I guess not…..

A bey flew beneath my branch. Somehow it was different from the others; I could feel it.

"MOVE!" a boy's voice yelled at me. I didn't need to be told twice. I shot to the side just as he shouted another order.

"Leone, Special Move, Lion Gale Force Wall!" A tornado sprang from his beyblade. Everyone but the boy was surprised. Even I was shocked.

'_This boy….he is not…a regular blader…_' I thought with a bit of unease, '_Only skilled bladers or people with a special bond between them and their bey can pull off a special move…and I'm sure this boy is…both?"_

Anyhow, that move made the guards take a hike…literally.

Thankful of the boy's actions, I jumped down from my branch.

"Thanks…for helping me back there" I said. He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes.

"You aren't going to take me back to the Dark Nebula, are you?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. Maybe Doji sent him after me. You couldn't trust anyone from the Dark Nebula, even if they claimed to be your friend. I had to learn that lesson the hard way.

Confusion clouded the smug look in his face and eyes. I guess not.

"Who are you?" he asked rather rudely.

"Rin, Rin Mitsuho Kisetsu," I replied, bowing slightly. My torn maid outfit rustled slightly in the wind. I was glad for the black leggings under the black skirt. My white, lacey apron was seriously ripped and my black ankle-strap shoes were about to be un-ankle-strapped.

"Kyoya Tategami," he said, shaking my lacey, gloved hand, "Why were you running?"

"Doji sent Dark Nebula guards after me," I continued to watch his face. If it showed any sign of knowing, I was outta there.

The boy seemed to understand that I was in deep trouble, it showed in his eyes.

"Would you like to be part of the Face Hunters?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a gang I run. You'll be safe there."

"I don't have a bey, though."

"Do you know anything about beyblades?"

"Yeah…I can repair them easily."

"Good, you can be our mechanic." A smile lit up my face. It faded away as I saw something over Kyoya's shoulder.

"Kyoya!" I shrieked, tackling him to the ground. A bey zoomed by his face.

"That almost went through your head!" I exclaimed in a hiss. He seemed almost as surprised as I.

"We have got to get out of here," he said, "C'mon." He yanked me along. I grabbed my stuff (not including the bike. I got that later) as I was dragged past it.

It turns out Kyoya wasn't lying. He brought me to an abandoned warehouse. He gave me a room and let me live there for a while.

Later…

"Kyoya! The bey! It got your face!" I cried. He touched the area with caution and winced. I quickly retrieved the first-aid kit in my pack and treated his wound. There was another cut on his face, this one a bit deeper.

"Um…Kyoya…"

"Yeah?"

"This cut…did you do this to yourself?"

"…."

"You did this to look symmetrical, didn't you?"

"…."

"Oh….kay then…please don't do it again."

GP: There ya go…another chapter in the same night.

Rin: (yawn) Girl, you have got to go to sleep…its 12:45 a.m. and you've got school tomorrow.

GP: Who do you think you are, my mother?

Rin: No, but she is right there behind you.

GP: OH SNAP!

Rin: Okay then…looks like I'll have to end this. Kyoya…wanna help?

Kyoya: Humph

Rin: I'll take that as a yes. Glacial Pisces apologizes for the OCCness in this chapter.

Kyoya: There'll be a lot more where that came from.

Rin: Be sure to vote in her poll. You can find it posted on her profile. Oh, and please review.

Kyoya: This girl needs help writing. I feel like a dork in this.

Rin: (smacks Kyoya) Be nice. This is her first fanfic. (Both turn back to audience)

Kyoya and Rin: We'll see you next time. This is Kyoya and Rin filling in for Pisces signing off.


	3. Chapter 1 Point 5: A Birthday Battle

Rin: I THOUGHT YOU HAD YOUR SCIENCE CULMINATING ACTIVITY TO STUDY FOR!

GP: I do…

Rin: WHY ARE YOU WRITING, BAKA! YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HEAT AND TEMPERATURE!

GP: Well I know enough. Shut up, Rin.

Rin: STUDY!

GP: Kyoya…a little help here…

Kyoya: Study. Now.

GP: EVIL BAST-

Rin: Don't you dare finish that sentence!

GP: Bast-I do not own the Beyblade Metal Fusion characters or storyline. That credit goes to whoever made Beyblade. I only own Rin, her beys, and other characters and their beys.

Kyoya: …No comments….Rin?

Rin: Couldn't have put it better myself. Pisces, you go study.

GP: (pout) Fine. It's two against one anyway… (Takes sip of soda and does spit take) OH GODS AND GODDESSES!

Rin and Kyoya: What now?

GP: I FELT SOMETHING FLOATY IN THERE!

Rin: I believe that was mold.

GP: MOLD? OH (insert swear word in capital letters here)!

Rin and Kyoya: (watches Pisces run away to bathroom before turning back to audience) …uh...

Rin: While our author curses and…you know…uh…let's continue the story. By the way, this takes place a few months after Kyoya and I meet.

* * *

><p><span>Rin POV<span>

I opened the box after carefully untying the ribbon on it. It was from Kyoya for my 13th birthday. The first gift I have ever gotten….

"Thank you, Kyoya…" I stuttered, holding up the beautiful new beyblade and gear.

"What are friends for?" he smirked. I tackled him in a hug.

"As a thank you," he said, "I want a battle."

"Kyoya…" I said, suddenly slightly annoyed, "No way in hell."

"You are going to battle me, Rin, like it or not," he said through gritted teeth as he dragged me to the nearest stadium.

"Well, I don't like it and I say I should have the right to choose whether or not I should battle you. It _is _my birthday, after all."

"And you just got a bey from me," he replied, "I believe I should get a battle from you."

"…You aren't going to let me go without a battle, aren't you?" I muttered. He shook his head, his hand gripping my arm with a hold of almost steel.

"Fine," I said, getting my new launcher and other gear ready, "but don't cry when I whip your butt into next week."

"Ha!" he said, also readying his gear, "You wish. Just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"Back at ya. Just because you're ten months older than me, doesn't mean you're much better."

"That coming from an amateur?" he laughed, "Let's just get this started."

"As you wish," I said.

"3, 2, 1," we both took a deep breath before launching our beys with a powerful pull on our ripcords, "LET IT RIP!"

The two beyblades whizzed by each other before hitting the other side of the stadium.

"Leone, let's end this quickly," Kyoya said, "Special Move, Lion Gale Force Wall!" Little did he know I was prepared for that.

"Cursed Rose, Counter Attack," I said, "Special Move, Rose Blizzard Barrage!" Lavender-black petals rose from my bey's facebolt and flew into Leone's tornado. It swirled upwards, leaving a trail of glowing lilac-onyx sparkles.

"Some counter attack," Kyoya scoffed, "It didn't even leave a scratch."

"Look again," I retorted, "Initiating countdown in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"Huston, we have destruction," I announced, thinking that line was a bit corny. The petals self-destructed, filling the field with smoke and leaving us in the dark.

When the smoke cleared, though, we were in for the surprise of our lives. Both our beys were knocked out.

"A tie?" I inquired in confusion, picking up my bey.

"Yeah…I'd never thought I'd meet someone almost as good as me," Kyoya said, picking up Leone. He shoved it in my hands.

"I'll repair it for ya," I said, getting his message. I walked into my bedroom to get my repair gear. I locked the door behind me.

Lately, I've been noticing something strange about me. I could sense what others were feeling and thinking. I could emit this weird light from my palms which could heal beys (never bothered to try it on humans). I've also been having dreams about my past…and most likely glimpses from the future (I always have killer headaches the next morning).

It's like a sixth sense…perhaps maybe...psychic powers?

Maybe I inherited them from my parents…do I even _have_ parents?

Ugh…the past is so confusing.

* * *

><p>GP: And there ya have it: a short filler chapter about Rin's birthday.<p>

Rin: It's not my birthday though…and it's 1:00 in the morning…

GP: Just shut up and enjoy it, Rin. I never had a birthday like that before. It's sad.

Rin: Explain to me again why this was my first gift…

GP: Do you think the Dark Nebula does birthdays?

Rin: …

GP: Yeah, didn't think so.

GP's little brother: Where did my soda go?

GP: That was your soda?

GP's little brother: (nod, nod, nod)

GP: OH MY GODS AND GODDESSES! (runs to bathroom, yet again)

Kyoya: (walks by and notices Pisces run to bathroom) Soda problem again?

Rin: Yeah, it was her brother's.

Kyoya: Poor girl.

Rin: Yeah… (turns back to audience with a forced smile on face) Well, as Pisces sorts that problem out (again), I guess we'll have to fill in for her (again).

Kyoya: Glacial Pisces would like to apologize for all the OCCness in this chapter…although she can't because she's busy throwing up right now.

Rin: Please review and if you haven't, please take the time to vote on her next story (the poll is in her profile).

Kyoya: (cough, cough)

Rin: Oh yeah, if you have some tips on recovering from food poisoning…

Kyoya: Or in this case 'soda poisoning'…

Rin: …please post them as a review or PM Glacial Pisces. Any help would be appreciated.

Kyoya and Rin: See you next time. This is Rin and Kyoya filling in for Pisces, signing off.


	4. Chapter 2: Pegasus has Landed

GP: Hey, it's me again.

Kyoya: I see you've recovered from your little soda incident.

GP: That was _so_ not my fault, man…Right, Rinny?

Rin: (looks up from oven) Your cupcakes are done.

GP: NYAHH! STUPID CUPCAKES! (runs over to oven)

Kyoya: Uh…

Rin: Her class is having a party and she has to make something for the party and a card for the teacher.

Kyoya: And she didn't do this earlier because…?

GP: (yelling from kitchen) MY CLASSMATES DIDN'T TELL ME UNTIL THIS MORNING! (tray clanging) (insert swear word in capital letters here)!

Rin: Did she just-

GP: (walks into room) Naw. Remember what happened on Sunday?

Rin: When your brother was hitting you with plastic hockey sticks for not getting dressed?

GP: Yeah. I was trying to get him out of my room to get changed. I tried taking the hockey sticks away from him and ended up scraping three layers off skin my hand (near the joint of my pinky).

Kyoya: So what happened just now?

GP: My hand scraped against the wall beside the oven.

Kyoya: Is it where you and your brother took off three layers of skin?

GP: (glaring) What do you think, stupid?

Rin: Okay, you two. Break it up. Let's just get this started.

GP: Fine. I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion. I only own Rin, her beys, and my other OCs and their beys.

Rin: Oh yeah, Pisces…don't forget about the card…

GP: AW CHIZ! (runs over to desk)

Kyoya: And the social test tomorrow~

GP: You just love to rub things in my face, don't you?

Rin: Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

><p><span>Rin's POV<span>

"Ya got any threes?" I asked.

"No…you got any fives?" he replied.

"Go fish. Tens?"

"No. Bored?'

"Yes." I leaned back on my hands after throwing the cards across the room like shuriken. They stuck into the wall. I scowled as I went over to retrieve them. When I turned around, I caught a small, amused smile playing on Kyoya's lips.

I went back to my spot across from him and sat down. After a while, I began to look at my beyblade, Cursed Rose. It was a custom made beyblade so I imagined it must've cost a fortune…unless you're Kyoya and you have your "resources". What I didn't get was how I was able to make a counter move with Cursed Rose. I mean, I had just gotten the bey before the battle and I have never beybladed before in my life.

My musing was interrupted by a loud "KYOYA!" coming from the door.

'_Well,_' I thought, '_at least it'll (hopefully) something to do._' I got up from my spot and sat a crate below Kyoya's. He was sitting on the top of a pyramid of crates.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound irritated. To all the stupid people out there (aka the rest of the Facehunters), it would've been convincing. If you were like me, you could tell he was lying (you _were_ just playing 'Go Fish' with him a few minutes ago).

The group of Facehunters in front of us was panting like dogs. The dude in the middle told the story.

Apparently, some new blader in town whipped their butts, hard.

'_I told you not to go around bullying kids,_' I thought, '_but nooo…look at you now: sweaty, panting-y, and pathetic-y. That's what you get for stealing bey points from kids._'

"So you all got your asses whipped and you came back crying like wittle babies," Kyoya taunted. Well, judging by his tone, he wasn't bored anymore. He kicked one of the crates nearby at them. They screamed and cowered in fear.

"I-I'm sorry," Benkei (I think his name was?) stuttered, "B-but the guy was so strong."

"B-but if you faced him, Kyoya," another dude started. Kyoya hmm-ed.

"Y-yeah," another added, "You could crush him with your Leone."

A growl was heard from Kyoya's throat.

"What was that?" he demanded, "How dare you speak the name 'Leone' without my permission."

Benkei and some others winced again, "I-I'm sorry sir."

"You'll be really sorry if you don't man up and take care of this Stinka, or whatever his name is," Kyoya jeered. He cocked his head slightly to his right.

"Well then," he said, smirking, "just do what you have to do." They left, planning for tomorrow.

"Kyoya," I said quietly, rapidly capturing his attention, "Are you really going to let them do whatever they want?"

"We Facehunters do not tolerate failure, Rin," he reminded me.

I turned my head away, "I just have a really bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p><span>The next day…<span>

I followed Kyoya into the unfinished building, the feeling in my gut worsening.

Just that moment, a boy about 12 years old with ginger hair and (mostly) blue clothing and a long white scarf walked in behind a group of Facehunters.

'_Oh my gods and goddesses…_' I thought as I realized what form of torture this boy would receive.

'_Whoever you are,_' I begged mentally, '_Run while you can. This isn't worth your beyblading points and bey._' He looked straight up into my eyes with a look that just emitted endless confidence and strength…and trust.

Benkei spoke, "Ginga Hagane, you thought you were pretty clever embarrassing us yesterday so today we're gonna return the favour with the Facehunter's specialty, the 100 bey battle." All the Facehunters excluding Kyoya and myself readied their beyblades.

"No…don't…" I managed out of my suddenly dry mouth.

The newbie (I believe his name was Ginga?) answered with a stupid comeback: "Alright, I accept. 100 bladers or 1000?"

'_That's not only nuts_,' I thought, '_it's suicidal!'_

"Fine," Benkei said.

The Underlings (yeah, I like to call them underlings) backed him up, "Ha! Now you're gonna pay for your big mouth!" "Yeah! We'll teach you what happens when you cross the Facehunters."

"Maybe you'd like a moment to kiss your points goodbye," Benkei taunted.

The underlings laughed, "Good one."

"Well then," Benkei said, "let's get this party started." Everybody but Ginga, Kyoya and I readied their launchers.

"3, 2, 1," they shouted, "LET IT RIP!" The beys flew around the building, bouncing everywhere.

Suddenly, some boy about 10 years old runs in, yelling Ginga's name. He had green hair, a yellow T-shirt, and blue shorts. He stopped a few meters behind Ginga, screaming.

"This does not look good," he said. I rolled my eyes.

'_Well, duh,'_ I thought, crossly, '_Oh course it's not good. If it were, we wouldn't be here in the first place.'_

"They're everywhere!" he cried, watching some make dents in things. I rolled my eyes at the irony again.

"There are just too many beyblades! (_Ya think?_) It's impossible to tell where a ricocheting bey might come in from! (_That's the point of this, stupid_)"

"Nothing warms heart like a nice 100 bey battle," Benkei stated, sneering, "The beys smack into each other, increasing their power and changing their trajectory to make it obtect (_? I don't think that belongs in that sentence, stupid_) from all directions. Ha, ha…good times."

'_Wow…Benkei actually knows something other than food and beyblading…fascinating….'_ I thought, sadistically.

"He's doomed," an Underling said, "No one survives a 100 bey attack."

"So hurry up and lose," another said, "We have brunch reservations." Some other Underlings began laughing like hyenas. I really hated that laugh…

"Wait," one of the lesser-intelligent Underlings said. I rolled my eyes, yet again.

'_Idiots_,' I thought, irritated.

Suddenly, the boy on Ginga's side gasped, "LOOK OUT, GINGA!"

"It loos like your big buddy is too scared to move," Benkei sniggered.

"Stop it! Stop it already! This isn't a real bey battle!" the boy cried, "Ginga, JUST RUN!"

"Zip it! You just zip it and watch!" Benkei said, losing his temper, as usual.

"Yes, Kenta," Ginga said, "Watch."

"Huh?" Kenta looked at his role model through tear filled eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

'_Are you mad? This is crazier than your 1000 blader suggestion!'_ I thought.

"But Ginga-" Kenta began.

"Remember, Kenta," Ginga interrupted, "A bey's power doesn't come from its attack power or stamina."

"What?" Benkei was taken back.

"And it doesn't matter how many there are," he continued. A blue aura surrounded him.

Beside me, I could both hear and feel Kyoya stirring.

"Let's roll." He grabbed his gear and his bey. He held onto his bey for a few seconds.

"It's show time, Storm Pegasus," he said before attaching it to his launcher.

The blue aura grew stronger as he readied his launch.

"Ahh!" Kenta cried, "Ginga!"

"Let it RIP!" Ginga yelled, yanking out his ripcord. A (mostly) blue beyblade flew out onto the field and began to knock beys out of the "stadium".

"No way!" "You kidding me?" the mixed cries of terrified Facehunters filled the air.

Kyoya stood up, his hand holding one of the chains supporting our platform. I turned my head away from the battle to look at him. He had a half-crazed look in his eyes that just yelled, "I WANT TO BATTLE HIM!"

"Humph," he said, "That's impressive." I knew he was being sincere…in his own little way…but it was weird hearing a compliment from Kyoya.

Ginga's bey circled around him, still knocking out beys.

"A-amazing…" Kenta mused aloud.

"Now I understand what he was talking about," he seemed to say, but his mouth didn't move…that was creepy…

"GO PEGASUS!" Ginga yelled, snapping me back to reality. Pegasus (his beyblade) rushed around him in a glowing blue circle. A tornado (similar to Kyoya's when he uses a special move) grew from the circle.

"What a true blader's battle is," Kenta finished, his mouth still not moving and my discovery still creepy.

The tornado began to grow and grow…until…

A glowing blue Pegasus burst out of the top of the tornado.

"Wh-what's happening?" Benkei shouted, (for the first time) afraid.

The Pegasus began to fly upwards, dispelling the tornado.

"INCOMING!" some of the Facehunters yelled as the beys contained in the tornado shot down at them. Other Facehunters shouted other things or screamed. I stepped back to avoid being hit by a beyblade.

"Uh…hey! Don't run away! You guys!" Benkei ran after them….then slipped and landed on one of the beams in the most uncomfortable position a boy could land in (not on the head, if that's what you're thinking).

'_That has got to hurt_,' I thought, wincing.

"Mommy," Benkei whimpered, falling off the beam on his head. He got up, clutching his…balls. "You'll pay for this! Owie!" He said this last part an octave higher. I flinched again.

'_That defiantly hurt,_' I thought.

The beys continued to fall around Ginga. I was partially surprised he didn't get hit by a bey yet.

"Like I said," he said, "the difference between winning and losing," he caught his bey as it flew downwards, "is the blader's spirit." That sentence rang a bell somewhere in my brain…but I couldn't place a finger on it.

"Yes," Kenta said, "I see! That was awesome, Ginga!" He ran in towards his "hero".

"Ginga Hagane," Kyoya's voice startled everyone in the building, including me, "Storm Pegasus, huh?"

"At last my friend," he continued, "It seems an opponent worthy of me and my Rock Leone has made himself known." He held out his bey.

"Who are you?" Ginga demanded.

"I am Kyoya Tategami," he replied, "Heh, heh. This should be interesting."

* * *

><p><span>A<span>fter Kyoya and Ginga stare each other down for a dramatic moment

"C'mon, Rin," he grunted, turning around. I took a few steps towards his retreating form before doing a really stupid move. I jumped down from the platform (which was near the top of the building), somersaulted in the air, and landed (on my feet) behind the boys. They were startled.

"Hey," I said as a greeting, "Sorry about the guys. They hate losing…well…they haven't lost before you came…so…yeah…"

"I can see that," Ginga said, "Who're you?"

"Name's Rin Kisetsu," I said, holding out my hand, "female Facehunter and peacemaker." Ginga shook my outstreched hand.

"Wait!" Kenta cried, "_You're_ the female Facehunter?"

"I'm a Facehunter," I said, looking at myself, "and I'm pretty sure I'm a girl so…"

"Rin!" Kyoya's voice cut though the air like a whip, "C'mon."

"It was nice to meet you, Ginga, Kenta," I bowed and backed into the shadows, my voice echoing around the building, "I hope to see you again someday."

* * *

><p>Rin: Did you get any sleep last night?<p>

GP: Uhh...no...i was...working on the card...

Rin: Oh my gods and goddesses...what is wrong with you?

GP: …Anyways...Kyoya...i checked my agenda...MY SOCAL TEST IS ON THURSDAY YOU IDIOT!

Kyoya: ...I don't care...I'm not your personal agenda...

GP: Son of a-

Rin: DONT YOU DARE

GP: son of a-(faint)

Rin: Oh dear...

Kyoya: She fainted...

Rin: Should we do a time lapse?

Kyoya: (nods)

June 1 afternoon:

Kyoya: Rin and Pisces are both asleep...Pisces is sorry for not being able to post it today. She knocked herself out after spazzing out. I think it was something about people not appreciating the card and not eating the cupcakes she spent all afternoon yesterday making. I kind of remember her spazzing out yesterday about "the killer headache she had because of the smell of chocolate cupcake batter". She was also spazzing out because her mom called her nails ugly. She got them done for a fundraiser. Rin thinks they're awesome but i think she wasted that dollar...anyways...no point in waiting around...(time lapse)

June 3 afternoon

GP: OH MY GODS AND GODDESSES I AM SO SORRY!

Kyoya: Stop stressing out...I talked to 'em a couple of days ago.

GP: You did? Thank you so much!

Kyoya: Just stop making me so OOC

GP: Sorry, no can do. That's just how I write

Rin: (cough, cough)

GP: Oh sorry...I haven't finished. I'm trying to type the show lines online (yes, that's why the disclaimer's there) and the voice actors are not exactly helping me. (places hands over ears) They're torturing me with Madoka and (sometimes) Ginga's high pitched voice. Oh, the pain!

Rin: Back to writing for you, missy!

GP: Fine, fine (time lapse)

June 5

GP: DONE I AM FINALLY DONE! GET THE GEAR OUT 'CAUSE WE ARE GONNA PARTY!

Rin: ...Pisces...you still have how many more episodes to go before the end of season one?

GP: Uh...i think...um...50 (?) not including the extra bits?...uh (yes, that was a half sigh, half unfinished comment) let's change the subject...

Rin: Okay then...please review and vote on Pisces' poll if you haven't.

GP: Oh yeah...I'm sorry for the super long Author's Note(s), my spelling and story errors, and the way this was uploaded. I had to load it to DocX instead of Story because this ("that was easy")-ing laptop has problems..and then I had to...wait...what the hell was that?

Rin: Whew...that bleep button almost didn't make it. (She and Kyoya hold up Staples button)

GP: (face palms) Oh my gods and goddesses...Rin...sometimes, you are such a _baka_...

All: This is Rin, Kyoya, and (for the first time) Pisces, signing off.


	5. Chapter 3: Leone's Roar Part 1

GP: It's Sunday.

Kyoya: Yeah, so?

Rin: (whacks Kyoya) Don't be like that…she's had a rough week.

Kyoya: She's only thirteen! How hard can her life get! Plus, she had **TWO **fieldtrips this week!

GP: (glare at Kyoya) _You're_ thirteen, you nitwit!

Rin: She's in a good mood. If she wasn't, we'd have to use the (easy) censor button.

GP: (Glaring intensify) Kyoya. Disclaimer.

Kyoya: Glacial Pisces does not own Beyblade Metal Fusion (plotline and characters) but she does own the girl to my left (Rin), her other OCs, and their beys.

Rin: Couldn't you have said my name like a normal person?

Kyoya: (shrug) Don't care.

GP: Anyways…on with the story.

* * *

><p>"Next! Next!" he shouted, "What's the problem? Why are you stopping? I must fight, now!"<p>

"Aw…but Kyoya," one of the Underlings protested, "We need a break. We've been battling all night!"

"Ow! Aw man…" Benkei whined, "My carpal tunnel's acting up!"

"Yeah," another Underling said, "His wrist is just hanging there. It's gross." I shivered at the thought.

Kyoya just laughed, "Prepare to battle. I'm not pumped enough yet."

"Aw great," the Facehunters groaned, "Let it rip."

"Unleash, Rock Leone!" Kyoya said, "Let it rip!" Well, at least he was pumped. I knew I wasn't. Sure, watching bey battles are fun, but when you sit there for, I don't know, eight hours straight, you know you're going to lose it soon.

Leone landed and began whirling up a storm…literally. I held up an arm to prevent debris from flying into my face…not that it would do anything anyway.

Kyoya began laughing again, this time with an even more crazed look in his eyes (trust me…when he met Ginga, his eyes went past the amount of craziness eyes could hold).

"This is so awesome," he said, "It's been way too long since an opponent worthy of my skills has shown up." I gave him the '_HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!_' look. He probably ignored it, which made me give an exaggerated pout.

"Perk up, ladies, we're just getting started." Even though I was the only girl there (and I didn't even consider myself to be a lady), I still pouted.

Leone spun faster and blew wind everywhere (in its tornado, out the door, at people, etc.). Outside, the fence rattled quietly.

"UGH!" Facehunters yelled as they hit the walls. I promptly flattened myself against the crate I was sitting on to prevent myself from being blown off…but it was in vain. I ended up crouched on the wall.

He began laughing again, "Heads up, Ginga Hagane I, Kyoya Tategami, am going to crush you like the little bug you are." Leone leapt into his palm. "With this Leone, that is."

When the wind died down, I kicked off the wall, somersaulted in the air twice, landed on my feet, and whacked Kyoya's arm.

"You idiot," I growled, "Don't' do that while I'm still in the room and DON'T say that you have no opponents worthy of your skills while I'm in the room, ya got that?"

He anime sweat-dropped.

"Now go take a breather," I said in a more gentle tone, "You need a break."

He shrugged off my warning and began to laugh manically again.

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned, but I couldn't go back to sleep.<p>

'_Stupid Dark Nebula_,' I thought, '_You just _had_ to make me have stupid nightmares about your stupid Ryuuga and your stupid leader and your stupid members. Stupid, so very stupid indeed.'_

I got up and made my way to the top level of the warehouse. I sat on the railing, feeling the wind on my face and tugging at my hair and clothes. I reached into my pocket and took out the ribbon Kyoya had given me.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback:<span>

"Keep it," he said, "You'll need it more than I would." I smiled back at him and tied it up in my dark brown hair.

"_Arigato_," I replied. I had my hair up like that ever since.

Cute, isn't it?

Flashback End

* * *

><p>A sigh made its way past my lips. I turned my face upwards to look at the pale moon and the bright stars.<p>

"O wild and wondrous midnight,

There is a might in thee

To make the charmed body

Almost like spirit be,

And give it some faint glimpses

Of immortality."

I mused aloud, "A quote by James Russell Lowell, _Midnight."_

"How sweet," I didn't need to turn my head around to know who it was, "A little girl with her little quotes by dead people."

I whirled around, "Go rot in hell, Jackson." Hey, at least I got his name right. Excuse me for knowing _some_ of the Underlings' names.

"Aren't you worried about love?" he said, trying to seduce me. It didn't work.

"Cut the crap, you perv," I growled, getting into a fighting stance, "Get the hell out of my sight or die."

"Come on, Sweetie," he said, stepping closer.

"We've been through this before," I said, "Leave or pay the consequence." He stepped into my "bubble" of space. I snapped.

"Okay," I said though clenched teeth, "Don't say that I didn't warn ya." My bare foot met his cheek and sent him flying. I walked over, grabbed his shirt, kneed him in the spot that shouldn't be kneed, threw him into a wall, and glowered down at him.

"I warned you," I said. He scrambled to his feet and ran away. I sat back on the railing and turned back to the moon.

"Rin," I heard another voice from behind me.

"Kyoya," I acknowledged him. He came and leaned on the rail beside me.

"Why are you here?" I asked bluntly.

"I heard you beating up someone and came to investigate," he looked at me, "What about you? You usually come here when you're depressed or something."

"I had a nightmare."

"That's it? I thought you were stronger than that." I whipped my head to face him.

"I _am_! It's just one of those things that you just can't ignore! Can't you stop and think about what those kinds of dreams could mean?" I screamed at him. I paused, the tears in my eyes trying very hard not to flow over.

"Kyoya," I choked out, "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright," he said, "I was being stupid, as usual."

"You're not stupid," I said in a gentle tone, "It's just that you don't think things through before acting." We were silent for a moment/

"What was your nightmare about?" he asked. I was caught off guard.

"The Dark Nebula," I replied, "Somehow, I think they're up to something."

Suddenly, a shock ran through my head. My inner eyes had opened.

'_Kyoya…Dark Nebula…Doji…Leone…_' images ran through my head. I felt myself pitch forward…

"RIN!" I heard Kyoya yell. That broke me from my trance. I opened my outer eyes to find myself dangling over the edge of the railing. Kyoya's hand was clasped around my wrist. I quickly grabbed his wrist with my own hand and with my other hand, grabbed the railing. He helped me back up over the rails.

"What's…wrong…with…you?" he managed between breaths.

I had the strong urge to tell him everything: the visions...the energies…the auras…._everything…_but I couldn't. It was dangerous…I couldn't put him or anyone else in danger because of me…so I did the most unlike-Rin thing possible…I lied…to my best (and only) friend.

"I've…been….having these…moments…where…I flash…in and out of consciousness," I said, my heart breaking inside of me.

He looked at me strangely, "You should go to bed, then." He took my hand and led me to my bed. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead, the way I did to him when he had trouble sleeping.

"Good night, Rin," he whispered into my ear and he left.

That night, I cried myself to sleep, knowing the guilt inside of me was eating me inside-out.

It was _not_ a pleasant feeling.

* * *

><p>GP: I'm really sorry. I'm going to try my hardest to get the rest of Chapter Three up. I have to finish an essay…and it's due tomorrow…<p>

Rin: Pisces, its 12:45 am. FINISH YOUR ESSAY!

Kyoya: (staring at screen) You gave us a mushy moment?

GP: (anime sweat-drop) Yeah…kinda…

Rin: I LIED TO KYOYA?

GP: (nod)

Kyoya: I'm your only best friend?

Rin: (nod)

GP: This is getting confusing…anyways….I gots bad news.

Rin: She's taking summer camp fro most of July and possibly August.

Kyoya: She also has swimming Saturdays and Sundays during July.

Rin: Not to mention she's trying to earn money to pay off her piano debt.

GP: It's not all my fault that I fail my piano classes. Some songs can't be done in one week. The summer camps, well…the July one is for martial arts and August is badminton. Swimming…I want to get my lifesaving license and a job as a lifeguard so you can't blame me.

Kyoya: You're only in Bronze Star.

GP: Screw you. You're only in Swimmer ZERO.

Rin: But there isn't a…never mind…

Kyoya: humph…touché

GP: And that concludes my little announcement and author's note. Please review and vote on my poll if you haven't already. So far, only two people have voted. I'm disappointed in you…naw…just messin' with ya.

Rin: You had a little southern moment there on purpose…didn't you?

GP: Maybe~

Kyoya: Alright, let's just end this.

GP: (rolls eyes) Fine.

GP, Kyoya, and Rin: This is Glacial Pisces, Kyoya, and Rin signing out.

* * *

><p>(Random Moment that happened later)<p>

GP: My head feels so light…

Kyoya: Why'd you get a haircut that short?

GP: MY MOM CUT MY HAIR!

Rin: It's not _that_ short…it's shoulder length.

GP: My hair used to be waist length…

Rin: You'll get used to it.

GP: Yeah… (looks up) Hey…is that camera _on_?

Rin: (checks) yeah...

GP: Turn it off.

Rin: And this has been a random moment which happened later. Bye~


	6. Chapter 4: Leone's Roar Part 2

GP: (searching online furiously)

Kyoya: uh…..

Rin: Lunar eclipse today (June 15, 2011).

Kyoya: Oh…kay…

Rin: Should we continue without her?

Kyoya: Why not?

Rin: Glacial Pisces does not own Beyblade Metal Fusion (storyline and plot) but she does own me, my beys, other OCs and their beys.

Ginga: (walks in door and turns on TV)

Kyoya: Ginga…what the hell are you doing here? This isn't your house…and you weren't invited!

Ginga: (looks at Kyoya) It's the Vancouver Canucks vs. the Boston Bruins.

Kyoya: For the Stanley Cup? (Ginga nods and Kyoya goes over to watch the game)

Rin: (face palms and shakes head) Boys…

GP: (looks up from laptop) Ya think? (turns to audience) By the way, if you are a boy and this offends you, I'm so very sorry.

Rin: With no further ado (yes, that's a word); let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p>"BENKEI," I shrieked, "YOU ASS!" I launched myself at him. He held me back with only one of his huge hands. "Bey Points are one thing, but beyblades themselves? SON OF A B-"<p>

"Rin," Kyoya's calm voice cut in my little tirade, "Cool it."

"Like you're the one to talk," I muttered inaudibly. I slapped Benkei's wrist away, took five steps back, and took in a deep breath. I ran those five steps, jumped up, somersaulted once in the air and brought my foot down, just like Tsunade and Sakura's special in Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (and/or 3)…except with one person and without the punches.

"Ta-AH!" I screamed as I brought my leg down. Benkei braced himself.

My leg hit flesh and I heard a soft grunt of pain. My eyes widened and I used leverage on my leg to push myself up into the air again to do a couple of somersaults (yes, I love air somersaults, okay? Deal with it) and land gently on my feet. I rushed over to Kyoya. He had rushed in to protect Benkei and was hit in the arm. Why would you do that, man?

"Kyoya!" I cried, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-" He cut me off.

"Rin," he said, "it's alright. It's Benkei's fault (cue Benkei anime sweat drop). He was the one tormenting you." I smiled at his behavior. It was like he was…defending me…it was…sweet…

I fell to my knees and placed my hands flat on the ground, "As much as it was Benkei's fault (cue Benkei's anime vein popping sign), it's my fault for snapping like I usually do." My hands curled into fists. Kyoya knelt down.

"Rin," he said, "it's alright. Benkei will give the bey back if Ginga wins."

As if he were controlling me, I replied, "But Kyoya, you're going to win."

"I'll let you beat him up for the bey if Ginga loses."

I smiled angelically, "Alright." We straightened up and as usual, I was standing in his shadow.

"Good luck, Kyoya," I whispered.

"I don't need luck. I know I'll win."

"Don't get cocky."

We stood there in silence for a while. I went to sit on the railing behind us after a while.

Isn't it strange how after last night I still have the guts to sit on a rail…this time 1000 x higher?

"Shall I escort our guests?" I asked with mock politeness.

"No need. Here they come now," Kyoya said. We watched as two boys, whom I recognized to be Ginga and Kenta, ran onto the scene. They exited the elevator and promptly shielded themselves against the suddenly strong winds.

"What a pleasant surprise, Ginga Hagane," Benkei said.

"Facehunters," he replied.

"Give me back my Sagittario!" Kenta yelled.

"Suuuure….just as soon as he beats Kyoya in a battle," Benkei said, stretching out the 'sure', "No big deal, right?"

"Any day of the week, buddy," Ginga told him boldly, "Where is he hiding, behind your skirt?" I had to hide a smirk at this. Kyoya stayed calm, even though I knew he was boiling inwardly.

"Yo, Ginga, your worst nightmare is right here."

I watched as Ginga's eyes widened.

The Facehunters parted as Kyoya stepped though them, as if they were making a walkway, "I could handle someone like you all by myself, but can _you_ handle it? Let's do this right now."

He held out Leone. It gleamed in the bright sun.

Ginga gripped his bey. It was probably an involuntary action. I did, too.

"Wait! You can't!" some girl joined us; "Pegasus isn't battle ready yet! If you fight now, it may never recover. What will you do if something bad happens to Pegasus?"

"But Kenta's Sagittario is-" Ginga started.

"Ginga," Kyoya taunted, interrupting the other boy, "Look over there." Both Ginga and I turned our heads. I stifled a gasp.

"Yoo-hoo! Hahahahahahaha! If you won't fight, I'll drop the bey!" Benkei dangled the bey over the edge of the tower, "Say bye-bye to your bey-bey~"

I snapped.

"Drop the bey and you go with it!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention. Whoops….not really what I wanted at that moment.

At least my uncontrollable anger and my so-called blessing had its perks. A huge blast of wind came and made everyone but me stumble.

At least no one was paying much attention to me now.

'_Ha. Take that, Benkei,_' I thought as I watched him fall to the ground. Everyone took a moment to straighten themselves out before continuing with the scene.

"C'mon! Don't do it!" Kenta yelled, tears forming in his eyes. I felt a twinge of pity for the poor boy. After all, his beyblade was his most prized possession, just like mine (Cursed Rose) is to me and Leone is to Kyoya. If Rose was dropped from the tower and shattered into millions of little bey pieces, I would probably break down. Plus, the kid's only, like, 10 years old. It's not nice to have a memory like your bey smashing engraved in your brain.

I snapped myself out of my musing to watch Kenta run up to Benkei and shout, "What's wrong with you?"

I laughed inwardly, '_That's an easy question: EVERYTHING!_'

"So then," Kyoya said, recapturing our attention, "What'll you do?"

Ginga growled before turning to his bey in his fist, and speaking in a beseeching tone, "I'm sorry, Pegasus. Please do your best, just for this one battle." He gripped Pegasus tighter.

"But Ginga…" the girl protested. Ginga cut her off.

"Pegasus is everything to me and Sagittario is everything to Kenta. I have to save it. And besides, there's just no way I can run away from a challenge to a one-on-one battle. The spirit of my bey is shouting, 'FIGHT HIM!'." He shouted the last part.

"Ha-ha. What's the spirit of the bey gonna say when I crush you into little pieces?" Kyoya taunted, "It won't be shouting now, will it?"

"For the record, I advise you that Pegasus is still not 100%!" the girl nagged, "…ugh…never mind."

"I guess boys will always be boys," I mused aloud. The two boys, who were getting their gear ready, gave me weird looks. Being the pro I am, I shook them off…but they kept giving me that look…

"JUST BATTLE ALREADY!" I shouted, feeling my face grow hot.

"Okaaaaay…" Kyoya said, letting the 'okay' drag longer than needed, "3."

'_Finally_,' I thought.

"2," Ginga followed.

"1…" wait for it, wait for it, wait for it….

"LET IT RIP!" both boys yelled at the top their lungs. They yanked their ripcords and their beys flew into the stadium. Leone quickly retreated into the middle while Pegasus circled around it.

"Hmm," Kenta said, "Leone isn't attacking Pegasus." Madoka let out a "Whoa" and took out a laptop from her pack. "What's he got up his sleeve?" Madoka began tapping at the laptop's screen with a stylus.

"Let me check it out, Kenta," she said. Where'd she get one of those…and why does she need one? Anyone can tell….if they're smart enough…

"The performance tip is a wide ball," she said, "Defensive power, 800, Centrifugal force, 300." She looked up, "It seems that bey is an ideal Defense Type, Kenta. He's got confidence in its repelling capability, follow?" _Someone_ has been doing her homework…or cheating…

"But you can't win if you don't ever attack then, right?" Kenta asked Madoka. Wrong! Oh, little Kenta…so naïve…so stupid…

Madoka looked up, "Somehow I have a bad feeling about this."

"Well, what's wrong, Ginga?" Kyoya taunted, recapturing my attention, "Come on, then." Ginga looked down at his bey.

"Not yet," he said, seemingly to himself, "Gotta speed up rotation." Pegasus sped up and a blue glow grew around it.

"Now!" he cried, "Go Pegasus!" (AN: Ya ever notice that his voice goes up, like, half an octave when he says "Pegasus" and for the majority of the rest of the episode, it stays that way?) It changed it course and sped towards Leone.

"That's right," Kyoya said, "Come to Papa." I almost laughed at this…then again…who wouldn't?

Pegasus bounced off of Leone. It flipped once and landed back in the stadium.

"Huh?" Ginga exclaimed, "Repelled?" I pursed my lips into a fine line.

'_Not only that, Ginga,_' I thought, my eyebrows furrowing together, '_but Pegasus' attack and balance are off. What exactly have you two been doing…?'_

"Huh?" Kenta and Madoka said at the same time.

"Ginga's attack had no effect?" Kenta asked.

"Pegasus, C'mon! Once more!" Ginga yelled. It had the same effect on Leone as the last attack: Nothing.

Ginga took a step back, "What just happened?"

Kyoya just laughed, "You ain't seen nothing yet." I had to resist the urge to whack him and yell: "BAD GRAMMER, MAN! BAD GRAMMER!"

He got into a dramatic stance and yelled, "Roar, Leone!" Leone's Special Move started up (not fully) and picked up Pegasus. Ginga let up a yelp as Pegasus was carried for a bit.

"Whew," he said when Pegasus landed, "Made it." I watched with a stoic face.

"What was that?" he exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Kenta cried, "Why is Pegasus getting blown away so easily?" He glanced at Madoka. "Is it because the maintenance wasn't complete?" Madoka tapped at her screen again.

"Not only that," she said, "it's the wind." Smart child…ya cheated again to find the obvious…

"The wind?" Kenta parroted. She showed him her laptop.

"Yeah," she replied, "Look at this." Kenta leaned over.

"Oh," he said, "I see." I heard tapping and beeping. They were probably investigating Leone's pre-Special Move.

"Leone is using the strong winds on the top of this **humungous **tower!" Kenta shouted. The two looked at Leone.

"When Leone spins, it swirls up the wind, creating an invisible wall," Madoka said, acting smart, "See?"

"Twisted!" Kenta cried, "He led Ginga into a trap. He chose a location that works to his advantage. He's such a stinker!"

"Took ya long enough to figure it out. Not the "stinker" part, but the wind part," I smirked, "Now the _real_ question is: How will Ginga use that knowledge to his advantage?" Kyoya gave me a look. "What? They know about your move, but they don't know how to counter it." He grunted and turned back to the battle.

"Grr…" Ginga growled, "Why you-" (from here on out, I'm going to paraphrase the characters. Everyone in that scene is _not_ helping me.)

Kyoya laughed again, "Come _on_, Ginga. You should know what's important to win a bey battle."

I listed out the items, just as Kyoya prepared me to, "The blader's strength, the bey's ability, and the choice of location."

"Precisely," he said, giving me the look parents give their children when they're proud of them.

"But that's not all you need to win a bey battle," Ginga said, voicing my exact thought, "You need to learn to listen to your bey's spirit."

"Ha! Those things among friendship are useless in a bey battle," Kyoya exclaimed.

"That's...not true, Kyoya," I muttered involuntarily, as quiet as a breath, "Sometimes, it's the heart of the Blader and the bey's spirit which claims victory." I had no idea why I said that. It's just…came out…just as I had the strangest flashback…about my…family…

"Well, anyway," Kyoya continued, "the info that my _friend_ here just told you won't help you win this." I smiled gently as he threw a glare over his shoulder.

"You know you love me, Kyoya," I teased. He grunted and turned back to the battle.

The wind sped up and twirled itself into a tornado in the centre of the dish where Leone spun.

I spoke again, "Everyone, this is Leone's special move: Lion Gale Force Wall. I'm sure you've heard of it…not." Kyoya narrowed his eyes into a glare that could kill pigeons in midair.

"Rin," he said, still keeping his cool…sorta… "Shut up."

"I'll try, Kyoya," I gave him an angelic smile. As if.

Pegasus wobbled a bit as it continued to spin around and around the stadium. I narrowed my eyes. It looks like its low balance and attack power might cost it its victory.

'_Although,_' I thought, glancing over at its owner and ignoring whatever else was occurring around me, "_If my flashbacks were __actually__ my past and my so called "parents" actually told me that power didn't come from the beys themselves, then Ginga Hagane over there might just be able to pull this off.'_

But, how would you know if your past was real, and not a lie created by the Dark Nebula to cover its bloody trail?

The battle raged on. Ginga and Pegasus were on the verge of getting wiped out and Kyoya knew it. He urged Leone to spin faster, increasing the tornado and making Ginga' s scarf fly up, up, and away.

Benkei laughed, "Some weather we're having, huh?"

Facehunter #3 laughed with him, "Yeah; High winds and a chance of LOSING!"

I growled under my breath and they fell silent as they were blown over another one of my chaotic winds.

Ginga glanced up at his floating scarf.

'_Oh my gosh!_' I exclaimed in my head, '_Science has prevailed, yet again! And just in time, too.'_

"What's wrong, Ginga," Kyoya taunted, "Cat got your tongue? 'Cause I got your bey!"

"Not yet," Ginga replied, "The battle isn't over 'til the last bey is spinning, and the last time I checked, Pegasus is still in this!"

I swear, if Ginga had a father, that dude must be so proud to raise a son like Ginga…

Pegasus aimed towards Leone.

"You fool!" I shouted, "If you attack now, you'll be blown away by Leone's wind!" Pegasus was blown up...not explosive "blow up" but wind "blow up". Ginga's supporters yelled "No"-s while Facehunters (excluding Kyoya and I) shouted "Yes"-s.

Kyoya broke into laughter again, "Looks like Mr. Tough Guy gets defeated by a stadium out." Kenta began apologizing to Ginga. The poor kid…

"What are you talking about, Kenta?" Ginga said, interrupting my inner pity-party and Kenta's apology, "My Pegasus is still spinning, buddy."

"How would you know?" Kyoya sneered; "Your Pegasus was sent flying-" We looked up to see a blue spark of light.

Ya might be wrong there, Kyoya.

"What?" Kyoya exclaimed, "It can't be!"

"That's right…" I added, "Its Pegasus!"

"GO!" Ginga yelled, "Special Move: Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Pegasus dove into the tornado and started to grind down on Leone. It was sent flying and landed behind its owner: Kyoya, who was frozen in shock.

Facehunters stayed quiet (for once) as Ginga caught his beyblade. His friends cheered.

Kyoya fell to his knees, "That's…impossible!" He pounded the ground. "My plan was flawless! There was no possible way…unless…Don't tell me…" He looked up at Ginga, "You planned this from the very beginning?"

Ginga smirked, "No matter how big the hurricane, it is always weak at the eye of the storm."

Madoka began explaining Ginga's attack and Leone's flaw…not that anyone was listening…

"Did Kyoya just lose?" the Facehunters kept asking.

"Either Kyoya lost or I gotta get my eyes checked," Benkei said. Then, he did something _really_ stupid:  
>He dropped the bey…and no even on the floor…He dropped it…over the railing.<p>

You can probably guess what I did next.

"Bastard!" I screamed, and dove over the rail after the bey.

Ya didn't see that coming, did ya now.

My hands closed around the bey, '_Don't worry Sagittario, won't be long before we hit the ground and go splat…but I'm sure you'll be safe…probably…_'

A warm yellow-y glow emitted from my fist. I closed my eyes and squeezed them tight as it grew stronger...

* * *

><p>"You have a good heart," someone said to me.<p>

"Wha-" I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by space…and stars and galaxies and nebulas and planets…and space, "Who said that."

"Young one," the voice spoke again, "you don't have much time."

Another voice spoke, "A great evil is arising."

"Is it Ryuuga and Ldrago?" I demanded, "Tell me."

"The time will come when you will know all there is to know about your enemy," the second voice said.

"We'll help you save your sister and yourself," the first one said, "Good luck on your journey."

"What do you mean?" I wailed, "How do you know about Hinata? Who are you?"

It was too late. They had already left.

Yup, I'm going to have a spazzy moment _really_ soon.

"Rin," a more familiar voice said, cutting into my soon-to-be spazz, "Stay strong."

"Your parents are counting on you," another familiar (this time, female) voice said. The voices faded away…

And…I…zoned out…

Okay, seriously…how do you zone out in a bloody dream?…Let's just keep that question unanswered…

* * *

><p><span>No one POV<span>

Kyoya, Ginga, Madoka, Kenta, and everybody else kept staring at where I'd jumped.

"Is she…you know…dead?" Madoka asked.

"She's not dead," Kyoya snapped. He kept staring.

'_If I know her well, she couldn't be dead…especially what she's been through…_' he thought.

"She died for a worthless piece of junk?" Benkei said, not believing what he saw. First, Kyoya lost to Ginga, and now the loner-girl jumps off a **tower** to save a beyblade...

The elevator door opened, "Beyblades are not junk." A familiar figure stepped out.

"Rin?" Kyoya asked. She nodded. She walked over to where Kenta stood and handed him his bey.

"Here you go," she said. Kenta hugged his bey.

"Thank you so much, Rin!" he exclaimed.

"You guys'd better get going when the going is good," she replied, "Take it from an expert." The trio (Ginga, Kenta, and Madoka) left.

* * *

><p><span>Rin POV<span>

"I can't believe I lost!" Kyoya yelled, kicking a crate…or should I say, crate**s**, "It's **impossible**!" He glared at the other Facehunters. "What're you staring at? This is your entire fault!" Actually, it was my fault, but I was smart enough to not say that in front of an angry Kyoya.

"You want to win against Ginga Hagane?" a familiar voice asked. I knew the question was directed towards Kyoya.

"What's that?" Kyoya growled.

"Kyoya, no! It's a trap! That's-" I was suddenly blasted back, unable to move or speak.

"Do you want to win? Do you want to become even stronger?" the man continued.

"MMPH! MMPHT!" I cried. (NO! DON'T!) But it was too late. Kyoya and the rest of the Facehunters had already left with the man, leaving me behind on the cold, dirty, warehouse floor…alone…

Gee…that's what every girl loves…

The paralyzing effect wore off…eventually, but by the time it did, I knew Kyoya was long gone.

Damn.

* * *

><p>Pisces: It took a month, but now it's DONE!<p>

Rin: Yeah…

Pisces: Did I mention it was an epic, dramatic month?

Rin: Just tell them about YTV.

Pisces: Fine, fine. YTV usually sets up an event during the summer for kids. This year, they had Beyblade, so I decided to check it out. The first thing that ticked me off was what they said. They said no custom Beyblades. My brother and I were custom-ing this morning and he broke my favorite bey. Te second thing that ticked me off was that I had to wait an hour and a half for the bloody event…and they made a draw for 36…out of who-knows-how-many-people. My brother got in the draw, but not me. He ended up losing in the second round 'cause his opponent body-checked him. If you don't know what YTV is, I'll just tell you now. It's a children's TV show broadcasted in Canada.

Rin: The thing is, she's so upset about Beyblade she might not continue this story! Please don't let her! We'll die!

Pisces: We'll see about that. It depends on the readers. So read and review, if you want this story to stay.

Rin: And vote on her poll. So far, it's up to three people…and they're all different choices.

Pisces and Rin: Like we said, it's all up to you, readers, so read, review, and vote. This is Glacial Pisces and Rin signing off.


	7. Chapter 5: The Wolf

GP: GUESS WHAT?

Rin: Is Kyoya back?

GP: Sorry, but no.

Rin: There goes my guess…

GP: Oh…kay then…I've been reading some reviews and one…actually; a couple caught my eye…so I've decided to continue this.

Rin: Thank you, MoonlightSkies and Anon…although…I'll admit it right here and now that KYOYA AND I ARE NOT A COUPLE! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!

GP: She's just saying that.

Rin: What do you mean "she's just saying that"?

GP: Uh…Beyblade Metal Fusion doesn't belong to me. I only own this girl, her beys, my other OCs, and their beys. That's it.

Rin: Don't change the subject.

GP: Too late. On with the show.

* * *

><p><span>Rin POV<span>

To get my mind off of Kyoya and the Dark Nebula, I decided to take a walk. I knew it was impossible to follow them, because if I did, I would probably drown. I'm a strong swimmer, but swimming across an ocean, that's a no-no.

"Kyoya," I muttered into my palms, "At times like these, I wish you cared more about yourself than about power…you baka…"

I raised my head from my hands, "Rin, look at you now…you're talking to yourself."

I passed a group of bladers…well…you know…blading. Oh, If only they knew what danger they were in…

"!" I clutched at my head as a splitting headache passed through me. I felt wind as I fell. I heard a splash and…voices. I saw water...I couldn't breathe…I saw nothing.

* * *

><p>"Oh, don't take it so personally?" Doji asked, "No need to fret. I think you have great potential. If you'd follow my instructions, you could be a blader who surpasses even Ginga Hagane."<p>

Okay, so I drowned and now I'm in an argument between Doji and Kyoya…interesting…

"You must think you spin a pretty bad bey to talk to people like that," Kyoya growled.

"As a matter of fact," Doji replied, "I do."

"Prove it, then." Kyoya grabbed Leone and held it out, "Battle with this!"

"Don't do it, Kyoya!" I yelled…or tried to. Nothing came out of my mouth.

I felt the urge to scream insults at Doji, but I kept it all in...or at least tried to. He wouldn't hear me so what good would it do. Nevertheless, I cursed at him as if there were no tomorrow. So much for being strong.

"Ha!" Doji laughed, "I thought it might come to this; if you lose, though, I expect you to-"

Kyoya cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, I'll listen to whatever you have to yap on about."

"Kyoya, you baka! For the last time, don't do it!" I yelled.

"Please don't forget those words," Doji said He reached into his suit.

"Here's a little warm up for ya," Benkei sneered and with a "Let it rip!" he and the other Facehunters launched their beys.

"Okay," Doji smirked, "Eat Beyblade, boys!" He launched his bey and it took out all of the Facehunter's beys in a flash.

"Wha?" the Facehunters exclaimed.

"It's not fair," Benkei said, staring at his bey, "nor possible!"

"Dark Wolf," I muttered, "Nothing is fair to him."

Doji caught his bey and grinned evilly again.

"Dark Wolf!" Benkei shouted, "It's the ultimate balance type beyblade with the perfect levels of attack, defense, and stamina!"

"Oh," Doji scoffed, "So someone's been doing his homework."

"Says the guy who wouldn't know a thing unless Merci was by his side," I countered, forgetting that he couldn't hear me.

"Kyoya," Benkei said, "Get this guy!"

"NO!" I cried.

"With pleasure," he stepped up to the challenge, "We'll see just how fake that bey really is." He readied his gear. "Something like that is no match for my Rock Leone."

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" I grumbled, "Oh, that's right…You can't hear me…"

He looked up, surveying the weather. Looks like he's going to pull out all the stops on this one…

Doji picked this location and time for a reason. He must've given Kyoya the upper hand because he wanted to give him a chance. Ha! As if.

"What are you waiting for?" Doji taunted, "Three."

"Two," Kyoya replied.

"One," they yelled simultaneously, "LET IT RIP!" And with that, they launched and the battle began

Wolf and Leone clashed together over and over, sending sparks flying everywhere. In the background, Facehunters cheered for their leader's victory.

"Strike him, Leone," Kyoya ordered. Leone rushed forward and tried to hit Wolf. Wolf kept dodging, but eventually, it was pushed towards a large chunk of stone. It flipped up expertly onto the top of the rock.

"Taking my moves, huh, Wolf," I rolled my eyes, "Now I have to come up with a new way to jump up and down. Find your own moves, you move stealer!"

"Humph," Kyoya said, "So this is the power of the balance type."

"I thought you would've figured that out when you battled me, Kyoya," I pouted.

"Obviously, a balance type has no weak spots to take advantage of," Kyoya said, "but that also means it doesn't have a certain advantage, like Pegasus' attack."

"Gee," I said sarcastically, "Thanks."

"Speaking of attack powers," he said, "I'll finish this with one…" Leone rushed into the rock and blew it up. "…blow!" Wolf flew into the air.

"Go, Leone!" he shouted. (He actually stretched out the "go" here…but if you stretch out a "go" in capital letters going into consonants, it looks funny.)

Leone drew mini circles and a tornado appeared, this time, a bit stronger than the usual.

"Here it is," Benkei cried excitedly, "This is Kyoya's Special Move!"

"Lion Gale Force Wall," Kyoya (kind of) finished.

Wolf wavered a bit in the air before landing perfectly near Doji's feet, still spinning.

"Twisting up surrounding winds to make a whirlwind wall," Doji mused, "It should be an impressive defense technique, shouldn't it? But when I see it, I see a pitiful lion trapped in a cage."

"Oh, no you didn't!" I said, a bit angry that he insulted my best friend and his bey.

"Come again?" Kyoya asked him, equally angry.

"How are you planning on beating me if you don't start an attack yourself," Doji sneered.

Kyoya growled, "Don't make the mistake of thinking Leone can only play defense."

"He's right," I added.

"Howl, Leone!" Kyoya yelled, "Lion One Hundred Fang Fury!" The tornado roared and picked up chunks of rock and began throwing them at Wolf. Wolf dodged some of the rocks but eventually was hit. It flew backwards and landed, but it was still spinning, it was teetering, but still spinning.

"I won't let you get off that easy," Kyoya's voice came again. The tornado roared again and began throw more rocks even faster and Wolf had to weave frantically to avoid the storm.

The Facehunters began to praise Kyoya.

"I see, young man," Doji said, "You make good use of your surroundings to back your efforts. You might just be smarter than I'd thought."

"Your first mistake is bringing me here," Kyoya retorted, "Your second is underestimating me and my Leone."

"Really?" Doji countered, "I just want to know one thing: Is that all you've got?"

"Give me a break," Kyoya replied, "You're the one who's finished."

"Ha, ha. So you didn't understand after all…The reason I chose this location was to give myself a slight disadvantage. It's the least I could do for a weaker opponent."

"What was that?" Kyoya snarled.

"It's sad that you thought you could actually win with a move like that," Doji continued, "It's time to put you out of your misery!"

"Here it comes," I said to myself…although it didn't make a difference. I was talking to myself for most of the battle.

"Kyoya, I'll show you the true fearsomeness of the wolf." A large glowing red wolf appeared over Wolf's facebolt.

"Go now, Wolf," Doji ordered, "Give this clown a taste of your true power!" Wolf rushed forward.

"That's just perfect," Kyoya hollered, "Roar, Leone!" The tornado began to move and it clashed with Wolf. Wolf tried to escape by jumping up onto a rock, but the tornado blew it right off so it just kept running away.

After it was a perfect distance from the tornado, it circled back and headed straight for Leone…and then it began to circle a different part of land.

"What're you doing?" Kyoya asked him. The Facehunters thought the same. And they began to laugh, thinking Doji had already given up. They were hopelessly wrong.

"Zip it," Benkei told them, "Something's wrong." No duh, Einstein. "It's not that it isn't attacking; it's using the wind that Leone created to increase the speed of its own rotation."

"What was that?" Kyoya was baffled by this.

Doji began to laughed, "Even if you've noticed by now, it's already too late."

"It's true," I added.

"Brace yourselves, gentlemen," he continued, "This is Dark Wolf's Special Move."

Its facebolt glowed a dark eerie red and the wolf appeared again, this time running as the bey rushed towards Leone.

"DARKNESS HOWLING BLAZER!" Doji shouted. Wolf charged right through the tornado.

"It slashed right through the tornado," Benkei said, astonished. No duh, genius. Even a potted plant could know that.

And with one hit, Leone flew back to its owner, defeated. Kyoya groaned as he sank down to the ground with a incredulous look on his face, "That's so twisted…How could this have happened?"

Doji caught Wolf with a satisfied smirk, "That was quite a battle."

"B-but if you have so much power," Kyoya looked up, "Why don't you go battle Ginga yourself?"

"I'll make sure you keep the promise you made." And with that, the scene faded to black and then…nothing…

Again.

* * *

><p>I sat up, conscious of my surroundings.<p>

"Where am I?" I demanded, mostly to myself. Ginga walked in. I do hope he heard me…for his own sake.

"I brought you to Madoka's place," he said, "You drowned, you know."

"Thanks for the head up, genius," I said sarcastically.

"So…what happened to you?" he asked a bit too bluntly.

I closed my eyes and remember the dream…

I took a deep breath, "Ginga Hagane," He looked startled at my solemn tone, "I need your help."

* * *

><p>GP: How was that for a comeback, huh?<p>

Rin: Not bad, I'll have to admit.

GP: Hmph, whatever you say. You were pretty happy.

Rin: *Rolls eyes* Just tell them the news.

GP: Right. I'm going to go to Hawaii for the next ten days so I won't be able to post anything until I'm back and when I come back, I have to go to school so my posting time might be even more prolonged.

Rin: It's not like she updates that often anyways.

GP: You shut your mouth.

Rin: Whaaaat?

GP: Kidding. Anyways, we're going to wrap this up.

Both: This is Glacial Pisces and Rin signing off.

GP: Oh, and for all of you out there who don't know, Kyoya goes out to a friend of mine, not Rin.

Rin: THANK you.

* * *

><p>For all of you who don't know, "Baka" is idiot in Japanese.<p> 


	8. Chapter 5 Point 5: Meeting Skye

GP: Here's a filler chapter…kind of. It's more of a mix between episode three and four.

Rin: Yes it is and we're going to have a new character here. Thank you, Ripperkinz.

GP: The new character's profile should be up soon. Until then, just wait.

Rin: Glacial Pisces doesn't own Metal Fight/Metal Fusion Beyblade. She's owns me and my beys, her OCs and their beys. The new character belongs to Ripperkinz.

GP: I think they already know the last part.

Rin: If you're so smart, why don't you do the disclaimer?

GP: I don't want to. So without further ado, I present to you another filler chapter.

* * *

><p>After I'd thanked Madoka for letting me stay in her house-like-building and Ginga for saving me, I left for a walk and, believe it or not, I went to the exact place where I'd drowned. I sat one of the hills on the side of the river and just sat and watched the river sparkle in the sunset.<p>

Eventually, I got bored and decided to get ice-cream at an ice-cream truck which happened to stop by.

When I came back to my spot, I noticed Ginga and Kenta were about to face off.

"What's up, guys?" I asked them, Cherry Garcia (flavored) ice-cream in hand.

"We're having a man-to-man battle," Kenta replied.

"Is that so?" I said and they nodded, "but has it occurred to you that you aren't men yet?" They faceplanted. "Thought so."

"It doesn't' matter," Kenta said, "We're going to have a nice, clean battle, isn't that right, Ginga."

"Right," Ginga said, backing the little boy up.

I raised an eyebrow, but let them continue thinking that they were battling men. Unless someone gets hurt, it's not really my concern.

So, I sat on the hill said and watched as the two boys locked, loaded, and launched.

"Hey," I looked up to see a girl with long dark brown hair and a shoulder bag leaning across the railing, "What's going on?"

"A battle between two men," I grinned, "You want to watch?"

"Is my name Skye?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I just met you," I replied.

"YES!" she jumped over the railing and sat herself beside me…which was kind of funny to watch because she had a mint chocolate chip ice-cream cone in hand adn she was trying not to drop it.

"So what's your name?"

"Rin. It's nice to meet you, Skye," I extended my hand for her to shake. She held out her fist instead so I used my fist to bump hers.

"Nice to meet you too, Rin," she opened her hand just as my fist was about to touch hers, resulting in a little turkey-like hand shape, "Turkey!" (My friends at school do this to me…a lot…)

"So, who's winning?" she asked me.

I licked my ice-cream before I answered, "Kenta is so far. He purposely miss-shot to hold against Ginga's attacks…but we both know who's going to win…"

"Ginga," we said simultaneously.

"Geez," Skye said, "He could really use a good beating." She pushed her scoop of ice-cream with her tongue to stop it from falling.

"I know," I sighed, "but it's like no one can beat him. Plus, he's always surrounded by kids so it's really hard to challenge him."

"Pegasus Starblast Attack!" Ginga yelled.

"And he always has that," I added with a lick of my ice-cream.

"It's not like it's unstoppable, though," she said.

"I know," I replied, "but no one so far has found a way to counter it, not even me."

She said nothing, but she continued to eat her ice-cream.

"Hey," she asked me suddenly, "What's your number?"

"I don't even have a phone," I admitted.

"Here," she reached into her bag, "I have an extra." She handed it to me. It was a black cell phone with silver and purple decorations. Most of the decorations were roses and leaves.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, trying not to get ice-cream on the phone.

"Sure, I'm sure," she said.

"Thanks!"

"No problem! That's what friends are for, right?"

Friends…that word struck a chord. I then realized how much I missed Kyoya.

"I've got to go," she said, "You want to come with? We could have a sleepover." I just realized that she'd already finished her ice-cream and I was only done the scoop part.

"Uh…sure…if your parents are alright with it," I said, biting my cone.

"My parents are out of town," she said, without a care, "Plus, they wouldn't mind if I had a couple of friends over as long as there aren't boys."

"Cool," I said, "Let me get my stuff and I'll be over in a flash."

"I'll come with you." It didn't look like she was going to leave so I lead her to the warehouses.

* * *

><p>"Give me a sec and stay put," I half-ordered her. She followed me into my box of a room.<p>

"This is your room?" she asked me. I answered her with a single nod.

* * *

><p>To be honest, there wasn't really much. I had painted one wall with a night theme, the ceiling with stars, one wall white, one dark purple, and the last one black. The black and white walls were opposite to each other, and same goes for the night and purple ones. My bed was placed where the black and the purple walls met. My desk was put in the corner where the white and the purple met. There was also a corkboard between the desk and the bed (on the purple wall). The door was one the black side.<p>

The white side was decorated with black and purple paint splatters, black roses, black birds (such as crows and ravens), dark purple violets, and bats. My wooden (unpainted) bookshelf was beside the desk. It had a shelf filled with books about beyblades, one filled with manga, and one filled with CDs

The black wall was more of a gothic Lolita design. Its paint designs had light pink lace bordering the top, beige crosses bordering the bottom, white doves, lavender roses, and cute little music notes in silver paint.

The purple wall was decorated with silver paint, swirling around almost everywhere like ivy or rose thorns. My corkboard was covered with pictures of Kyoya and the Facehunters. We had good times back then. There were also newspaper clippings about the crimes the Dark Nebula committed. My (unpainted) dresser was under the corkboard.

The night wall was painted to resemble the view from a cliff above a field and forest at night with a giant moon in the corner. I had painted my favorite constellations on there, no matter the season.

* * *

><p>I took off my boots and stepped onto the rugs I placed on the floors. She followed my example. I went over to grab my backpack and filled it with my clothes and toothbrushes and stuff.<p>

She was sitting on my bed and was running her fingers along the photos when I turned to her. I sighed and touched the black poles (?) of the gothic bed and brushed my fingers along the silky violet bed sheets.

"Who're these people?" she asked me.

"You must be very new here," I said, "Those are the Facehunters, probably the second worst bullies alive."

"Who's this guy?" she pointed to a picture of me glomping Kyoya and giving him bunny ears as he glared at me playfully.

I took the picture off the corkboard and cradled it gently in my hands, "That's Kyoya, my best friend. We took this picture on my birthday." I tacked it back up after I was done lamenting.

"You want to see something cool?" I asked her as I smiled to cover my sorrow. She nodded. I walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. She gasped in delight as the stars on the ceiling (also made to resemble constellations, but this one actually accurate) lit up.

"SHINEY!"

"I have mini light bulbs in the ceiling," I explained, "They don't harm the environment and they're not good for reading light, but it reminds me of the night, one of my favorite things. The stars over there have mirrors and crystals so they shine in the "starlight", but they're equally useless."

"Why don't you just cut a window in here?"

"We're in a warehouse. I don't get much light. That's why I have five lamps here."

"Right…So…are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…" I looked back at my room and switched off the "stars", "I guess I am…"

* * *

><p><span>At Skye's house<span>

"This is an awesome room," I said, amazed by the size and amount of modern furniture. The stuff left in the warehouses was old and/or gothic, which was okay with me.

"It's not as awesome as yours," she replied, sitting down on her bed.

"Nah," I smiled, "My room is my canvas. It's nothing special." I leaned over my contraption with a screwdriver half the size of my pinky.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked.

"Building a contraption…"

"…What'cha doin'?"

"Building…something…"

"Gee…that's helpful."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Well, I'm going to turn the lights out in five minutes, whether you like it or not."

"It's not like I care. I just finished."

"Fine, it's lights out."

I smiled and took out my Ipod. At night, I have to listen to music or I will toss and turn all night.

"What'cha listenin' to?" she asked me, disturbing the silence.

"I'm still looking for a song…oh, this one oughta be good."

"I wanna listen!" So…I set it on speaker.

* * *

><p><em>She paints her fingers with a close precision<br>He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
>And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for...<br>A lonely speaker in a conversation  
>Her words are swimming through his ears again<br>There's nothing wrong with just taste of what you paid for  
>Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign<br>I wanna believe  
>Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown<br>He sense something call it desperation another dollar another day and if she has the proper words to say she'd tell but she'd have nothing left to sell him...  
>Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign I wanna believe<br>Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown  
>Oh Mona Lisa<br>Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign  
>I wanna believe<br>Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown  
>Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign<br>I wanna believe  
>There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for...<em>

* * *

><p>Soon after the song ended, we were asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I left her house early in the morning with a note left where I slept. I had to go back to the warehouse to set up a couple of things before the day started. I went to the B-Pit to say "hi" to Madoka. She was busy lecturing kids about types of beyblades so I went over to Ginga. He was spazzing out because the people at the fast food place messed up his orders and he got a hot dog…and they forgot the fries.<p>

My phone rang…Skye, duh…

"Why'd you leave without me?" she whined.

"I'm a morning person," I replied, "That's what I do."

"Where are you anyway?"

"At the B-Pit listening to Madoka give a speech and Ginga whine."

"That's interesting…Can you get Ginga to come to Bey Park? For me? Pretty Please?"

"All ya had to do was ask. I'll see you in a bit." I snapped the phone shut and started to shove Ginga out the door. He was with the kids and they were completely swarming him…like mosquitoes…or ants.

"Where are we going?" He kept asking.

"To meet a friend," I kept replying, "Now stop asking or I will rip your vocal chords out and shove 'em down your pants."

* * *

><p>"Here," I said to Skye, "Enjoy."<p>

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna enjoy this one." She readied her gear.

"So you only wanted to battle me, huh?" Ginga said, "You could've just asked."

"But what's the fun in that?" I replied.

He shrugged.

"Alright," Skye began the countdown, "Three."

"Two," Ginga continued from there.

"One," they said simultaneously; then yelled at the top of their lungs, "LET IT RIP!"

Let's just say that the battle was as intense as Kenta and Ginga's man-to-man battle: not intense 'til the end.

"Pegasus Starblast Attack!" Ginga shouted.

"Not so fast!" Skye countered, "Aero, Flame Dragon Metal Wings!" Her bey spirit, a large white dragon, flew up and was almost equal to Pegasus.

"Now," she said, a big smile on her face, "Finish it with your Special Move, Aero! Metal Dragon Fierce Roar Meteor Strike!" The bey turned violet and it began to rain purple meteors. There was a gigantic one and I knew that it was over. It struck Pegasus and park (not the entire thing) filled with smoke…

…And Skye's bey was victorious.

"OH YEAH!" she screamed, "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! BOOYAH!"

I anime sweatdropped at her enthusiasm, "Calm down, now, Skye. You're going got make me deaf."

She stopped and anime sweatdropped as well, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine…" I was cut off by the beeping of my contraption. It was designed to look like a watch, but it opened up and operated like a laptop and more.

"Something's wrong…very wrong," I muttered, tapping at the keys.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning over to see.

"Bull-shaped holes in the walls…that's new…"

"Bullshit holes?"

"Bull-shaped, you idiot." I smacked her gently in the head, "I have to check it out. As a Facehunter, I have to step up to this."

"I'm coming with you."

"…Since I know there's no possible way to shake you off, fine…but don't break anything."

"Like there's anything left to be broken!"

"C'mon!" I continued to run towards the warehouse.

Benkei better not've broken anything or else the next thing that gets broken is his body.

* * *

><p>GP: I actually enjoyed writing this…although I have to admit…I cheaped out on the battles…what can I say? It's 3:35 am and I'm tired.<p>

Rin: So go to sleep.

GP: I will. Just here to say "Thanks again" to Ripperkinz. Like I said, I'll have the profile up ASAP. Ya'll just have to wait. Oh! And the song name here is "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" by Panic! At the Disco...which (ironically) is not disco.

Rin: Okay, our authoress is about to pass out any second now so I'll wrap things up here while she goes to bed.

GP: I'm fine.

Rin: In 3, 2, and-

GP:*passes out*

Rin: Riiight…Anyways, we'll see ya'll after we get back from Hawaii. This is Rin Kisetsu filling in for Glacial Pisces, signing off. Bye~


	9. Chapter 6: Charge! Bull Power!

_GP: …I hate school…_

_Rin: And I hate waiting for you to freakin' update!_

_GP: Says the girl who doesn't have to go to Hell everyday._

_Rin: …touché…_

_GP: Huh. Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't been listening to all of you who voted on my poll. I can't write a story for Yu-gi-oh 5D's just yet. My deck is still under construction and let me tell you, it's not easy to create a deck….or a duel runner…or a character…_

_Rin: So the poll is still up and we're still taking votes._

_GP: SO VOTE, PEOPLE! I DON'T HAVE FOREVER!_

_Rin: Instead of yelling at the people, how 'bout doin' the disclaimer and gettin' this chapter started._

_GP: Good Idea. I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Fight. I do own Rin, her beys, and my other OCs and their beys. Oh, and I apologize for the language._

_Rin: NOW TO THE STORY WE GO!_

* * *

><p>Skye and I raced back to the warehouse.<p>

_Those boys better not have touched my room or I'm gonna-_

Skye's voice interrupted my violent thoughts, "How do you know that there are those holes around the warehouse?"

"Let's just say I'm very protective with my belongings and that I'm good with technology," I replied.

* * *

><p><em>Eventually (which actually didn't take as long as I'd thought), we made it to the warehouses. I was kind of surprised to see Ginga and his crew there…although Kenta and Madoka were practically begging to go back. Huh, chickens.<em>

"Why are you here?" I asked, none too politely.

"Benkei challenged me," Ginga replied.

"So why can't we leave this place?" Madoka said, "It's so dingy!"

I snapped, "This place is my home, madam, so I suggest you shut up or you face the consequences." She shut up.

"Plus," Ginga added, "If I didn't come, then they'd come after me." And with a sly look in his eyes, he added, "They might even come after you next, Madoka." She then started to freak out.

I rolled my eyes, "Relax. He's kidding. I'm not the type of Facehunter to go after people…not so sure 'bout the others, though."

"Yeah, but I'm not laughing," she replied.

"That didn't even make sense," I said.

"Hey," Skye said. She was pointing a food crate. It had one of the bull-shaped holes in it. Madoka screamed as a few bananas fell out. They just rolled, but they never went _splat!_...which, once you think about it, doesn't make sense.

"They're bananas," Ginga said, stating the obvious.

"No shit, Sherlock," I growled at his incompetence.

"We all know that they're bananas," Skye added.

"Oh, you mean the hole," Ginga said.

"No, I mean that the bananas are ripe and they didn't go _splat!_ when they hit the ground. Duh, I meant the hole!" Skye yelled, throwing her hands up in the air and using as much sarcasm in her voice as she could summon.

"Nicely done," I said, giving her a high-five.

"That is a big hole," Madoka commented.

"That line isn't even worth listening to," I groaned.

* * *

><p>"Another one," Kenta mused.<p>

"We're surrounded by them, Kenta," I said, "You don't have to say that every ten seconds."

"Who did this?" Madoka asked, "What is going on? When did this happen? Where are these coming from? How is this possible?"

"What is this, Twenty Questions? How would I know?" I threw my hands up in the air, "My room security cameras ran out of juice."

"I told you to use double A's," Skye sang.

"You never said that," I replied.

"Yes I did," she countered.

"Oh, this is pointless," I sighed, "Let's keep going-"

Benkei's voice interrupted me, "I'll defeat you and get Kyoya back. C'mon, Ginga Hagane."

"Wow," I said sarcastically, "It's nice to see you too, Benkei." …I doubt he heard me. Actually, I doubt anyone heard us speak at all…what a waste of breath…

"!" Ginga froze on the spot.

"Wh-what is it?" Madoka stuttered nervously. Please don't tell me he heard something…

"Uh…Ginga?" Kenta asked.

"I hear something…" he replied. Okay then…please don't tell me he heard me…

"It's the cry of a beyblades…" Oh…kay so it wasn't me…right?

My inner thought was interrupted by an explosion. All of us (except me) let out startled cries and turned as a red/orange beyblade landed behind us. Ha, I don't even need to turn around to know what it was: Dark Bull.

"What power," Madoka commented.

"That hole…so it's true. Those holes were made by a beyblade. Talk about an awesome force."

"Again, no shit, Sherlock," I grumbled.

The bey hopped around a few times before speeding away with Ginga hot on its trail. His friends protested against him chasing it, but they didn't care if I left, so I did…and so did Skye. With no one around to keep the, company, they decided to chase _us_.

The bey made a turn into the main warehouse where Kyoya and I usually hung out and waited for the other Facehunters. Ah, those were some good times…

* * *

><p>The door creaked open as Ginga pushed it open and walked inside, his footstep echoing in the dark room. Strangely, he was silent. His friends, however, wouldn't stop yelling their lungs out. They finally stopped behind Ginga when they saw something similar to a single beam orange light show. That was stopped when the owner returned the bey to his hand.<p>

"Hey Benkei," Ginga said with the entire attitude he could muster. His friends gasped from behind him.

"I've been waiting for you, Ginga," he replied.

"Dude…the way you just said that sounded so wrong right now…" I groaned.

"So you were the one behind all of the bull-shaped holes!" Ginga yelled.

"Bull-shit holes?" Skye asked. I facepalmed. I admit that the way he said it _did_ sound like "bull-shit", but there are kids here…

"Shaped, honey. Get with the program here…"

"Oh…sorry…so what's going on right now? I think we just missed a whole lot of it…"

"No, not really. Benkei is just stompin' his way to Ginga and ranting. Whoa! Careful with those flames! If we weren't in an anime, we would've all burned down."

Ginga agreed to the challenge, scaring almost everyone in the room. I rolled my eyes as he took an excruciating long time to get his gear ready.

Once everything was set, the battle began. Madoka and Kenta hid behind a bunch of random crates while Skye and I really couldn't care less about the battle. I guess we were both there for my room.

We walked past crate after crate, listening to the boys and the children yell at their discoveries and their moves. Pathetic.

"…Did Ginga just use his special move?" Skye asked me.

"Yep," I replied.

"Did it just fail?"

"Yep."

"Can I get a smoothie?"

"Later."

Some rock began to fall on Madoka and Kenta. "Should we save them?"

"Ginga's got them. How 'bout we help _him_ out? He is about to get crushed, anyway."

"Let's," Skye and I jumped up onto a crate and readied our gear.

"3, 2, 1," we yanked the ripcords, "LET IT RIP!" The combined power of our beyblades smashed the rubble into tiny pieces. Benkei had already tried to play the hero and was now on top of Ginga (A/N Man, that sounded so wrong…)

"Our work here is done," I raised my hand to retrieve my bey and continued to walk away.

"But what about your room?" Skye asked.

"I set the systems back online while you were asking about smoothies."

"Oh…"

"Mmhhmm…let's go."

* * *

><p><span>Later<span>

Ginga was ranting about his triple beef burger again so most of us tuned him out. He did say something about begging, fighting bulls making you want to eat beef, and other crap. Like I said before, nobody cared so TUNE OUT!

He noticed Madoka just sipping her drink. No nagging or anything, but just sipping.

"What's wrong, Madoka?" he asked.

"Why did Benkei save you?" she replied.

"I don't know," Ginga said, "Maybe he wanted a real battle after all of that hard training he went through."

"Nah," I said, twirling my straw around, "It's just a Facehunter's thing. We take points, we take beys, but we never take lives."

"But can we trust him?" Skye added, nibbling at a fry she had stolen from my plate.

"Who knows," I replied, "but in due time, everything will reveal itself to us and when that happens, we'll have to be ready."

* * *

><p><em>GP: I'm surprised that the crew didn't hear Benkei scream at the end…huh…those people are dead and have sensitive hearing…<em>

_Rin: Nobody cares. Now hurry and wrap this up quickly. It's 2:30 in the morning and you have a test you never studied for._

_GP: SHIMATTA! Okay, anyways, I won't be going to Chinese school this year for kind of personal reasons, but nevertheless, I'll still be busy. I don't have much time on FanFiction so that puts me at a disadvantage, but I'll try my hardest to get a chapter a month…or something. By the way, could SleepyWolf2365 and Illusion Fox PM me, please? Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to ask for a favor._

_Rin: Yeah. Stay tuned for another story she's going to post up soon…or in five minutes._

_GP: And a happy belated Thanksgiving to all you Canadians out there. This is GlacialPisces and Rin signing off. Peace!_


	10. Chapter 7: The Surface of my Memories

GP: Must…make…storyline…go…faster….

Rin: Baka authoress.

GP: That's what any girl loves to hear after a week of pure torture from both school and home.

Rin: …Sorry…

GP: …I've decided. I'm going to put you in a coma.

Rin: SAY WHAT NOW?

GP: *deathly serious* you heard me.

Rin: OH MY GODS AND GODDESSES! IT'S THE DEATHLY BLACK AURA! EVERYBODY, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

GP: *serious and quiet like Pandora in Megaman ZX* There's no use. You can't escape my powers. Authoress FLASH!

Rin: *stunned for a moment* …WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

GP: Do the disclaimer, my puppet. (Oh, man…that sounded so wrong for a moment there…)

Rin: *trancelike* Glacial Pisces does not own any of this except for her OCs and their beyblades. XxShadowxXxGriffinxX (previously Ripperkinz) owns Skye and her bey.

GP: Thank you. Now, go read a book and go drink some lemon juice.

Rin: Wha-NO! *picks up Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and takes a sip of lemonade without sugar*! *spit take* (KIDS! COVER YOUR EARS (or in this case, eyes)! NOW!)

GP: *pushes Rin into a sound proof room with a window* You can stop now, Rin…

Rin: *mouthing* Just wait 'til I get my hands on you! I'm gonna rip out your f-

GP: *quickly covers window* On with the story…please ignore the girl.

Rin: I HEARD THAT!

GP: She broke the sound barrier? Oh damn! I need to keep her in there until I finished writing! Fans HELP!

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after we'd left the burger joint. I wasn't feeling too hot…or cold…or conscious…<p>

"Rin," Skye asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine," I said in a rushed tone, "I really need to get back to the warehouse…I have a really bad feel-" the world went dark and wind blew by my ears. I heard my name being called but I had no strength to answer…

What in the depths of Hell is this world coming to?

* * *

><p>…<p>

….

…

What…the…bloody…hell?

Right…I should explain the situation first' then panic…uh…let's see…

Oh! Got it:  
>I woke up and saw my younger self.<p>

God damn, that was terrible…oh well. On with the freaking out.

HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? HOW DID I GET HERE? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON! AND WHY DO I SEE MYSELF…I MEAN MINI MYSELF?

…Okay…I'm done…let's get to investigating now, shall we?

"Mama!" my younger self cried. She ran up to a tall woman with golden hair, which was left down for the occasion, and violet eyes.

The woman wore a simple pink dress, a blue denim jacket, and grey leggings. Grey flats adorned her dainty feet. A thin green rope circled her thin waist and carried a matching pouch. In the pouch, she carried a beyblade by the name of Majestic Haru.

The girl wore a blue short sleeved hoodie and jean capris. Her dark chocolate hair was pulled into a messy ponytail held up by a light blue ribbon, which was beginning to come loose. Sky blue sneakers were worn on her feet and a huge grin adorned her face. Violet orbs gleamed in the sunlight shining through a nearby window.

"Rin!" the woman hugged my younger self and I felt my heart melt, "How's my little girl?"

The girl's smile grew, "I'm great, mama. How was your day?"

"Today was just like everyday~" she sang, "Beautiful…just. Like. You." She tapped my nose every time she said a word. Younger me giggled.

"Mommy!" Another golden haired girl ran by and latched herself onto my mother, "You're back!" She wore a light yellow dress and sandals. Red ribbon adorned her half-down hair and dress.

"Of course I'm back, Hinata," my mother said, "What kind of mother would I be if I didn't?"

"_My_ mother," I muttered dryly. They didn't hear me...I guess this is another one of those times that I yell as loud as I can and no one can hear me.

"Hey, don't I get any love?" A man walked into the room. He wore a denim jacket over his light green T-shirt and a pair of jeans. His copper red hair and light green eyes shone in the light.

"Daddy!" Mini Me tackled him into a hug. I chuckled when I saw him stumble a bit. I was strong for my age, even when I was a little girl.

"PAPA!" Hinata did the same, but she did it much more gracefully than I did and with much less strength.

"Whoa, girls! Use a little less strength when ya attack me like that, Rin!" he exclaimed.

She replied with a one word answer: No.

I chuckled lightly. What a defiant little creature I was.

"Rin…"

"No."

"One day, you're going to kill me."

"We'll see about that."

Wow…defiant and attitude. At that age, I must've been quite a handful…

"…" Both Mini Me and my dad were having a stare-down…and in 3, 2, and…

We burst out laughing.

Okay, I know it's weird, but it's my family…and it's a moment of history that I'll always cherish.

Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"Doji," my parents and I hissed under my breath. I have always hated this part in my childhood…or what's left of it, anyway.

"Ah, Hana and Akiko Kisetsu. How nice it is to see you again," he said, sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"It's nice to see you haunting my dreams again too, you moron," I replied sweetly and in the same way he did.

"Stay away from my family, Doji," my father growled.

"I don't think so." He snapped his fingers and a whole bunch of people came into the house. Hinata and Mini Me huddled together in a scared little clump with my mother.

"Mommy…who is this man?" Hinata whimpered. Our mother just calmly smoothed her hair and ushered us out of the house.

"Hinata, Rin…I want you to take them," she handed us a pair of little robots (look up Teruru and Arumi from Taiko no Tatsujin Wii 2 *AN Note that I don't have this game and I probably got the spelling wrong*).

"But…Mom…they haven't been activated yet…" Hinata said, almost whining.

"I know, sweetheart," she said as she was lifted up and dragged away by Doji's guards, "But I know that you can and will find the key that winds them. I _know_ that you will!"

"Mother!" Mini Me cried in despair.

"Please take care of each other," she begged. Those were the last words that came from her.

Actually, I did see her again…but she was… (later known as "raped") by Doji and she died soon after. He didn't even care about that. He gained custody over us and began using us as slaves…well…just me, that is…After he _brainwashed _us.

* * *

><p>Hinata was (and she still is) his 3rd best blader, after his two little secret weapons…I could overrule her any day…just wish that I had the bey to do it while I had the chance.<p>

To this day, I _still_ haven't turned it on yet…but when I do…I know just what to do with it:  
>Demand to know how to kick Doji's ass for good…and make him pay for making me wear pink.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat up quickly and gasped for air. I was then glomped from all directions by at least 5 people.<p>

"Everyone, off. Now," I ordered. They got off. "Tell me what happened when I was unconscious."

"There was a creepy guy who was smashing beys, a girl who wants to challenge Ginga, and Ginga went to a port-a-potty and it was actually some sort of…game show?" Skye said.

"Uh…who crushed the people and what do you mean "game show"? I mean, Bathrooms usually don't turn into game shows…do they?" I asked.

"I took down the crabby guy…I mean Tetsuya," Ginga explained, "Kenta beat Hikaru and I mean the bathroom actually turned into a game show and it was hosted by this talking computer!"

"Uh-huh…wait a second…was this computer named Merci?"

"Yeah! And it-"

Kenta chose this moment to lug Benkei in. Holy crow! That kid had muscles!

"It…it's Kyoya…he's back…" he muttered weakly.

I leapt out of bed, ignoring my injuries to help lug Benkei into a bed, "What happened. What did he do to you?"

Benkei mumbled something, but I didn't catch it. I had already tuned them out once I heard what I needed to hear.

My worst nightmare has come to life:  
>Kyoya has been tainted by the Dark Nebula.<p>

* * *

><p>Pisces: …There…she's quiet and I'm done. *notices Rin making "Mmph" sounds* Not anymore.<p>

Rin: MMPH! HM HMM HM HMM! (translation: Hey! How did your wrestling tourney go?)

Pisces: …You're asking my how I did yesterday at my wrestling tourney?

Rin: Mmph. (translation: Close enough.)

Pisces: …I don't wanna talk about it.

Rin: …

Pisces: Riiight…Well, if you want to know where my other Beyblade story went, please go read the authoress' note. If the note isn't there or you're just to dang lazy, here it is:  
>I'm deleting it. It's going to be gone in a week. It might be back in the winter.<p>

Rin: …

Pisces: Uh…okay…this is Glacial Pisces and Rin, signing off.


	11. Chapter 8: A Battle Between Friends

_Pisces: I'm typing this because I felt the need to type something other than history…and it's due tomorrow… (Everything here belongs to their rightful owners)_

* * *

><p>I shrugged on a black leather jacket over my white corset-like tank top and shoved my knee high combat boots on. I ran out the door with almost everyone yelling after me and Skye chasing me.<p>

"Rin! RIN! WAIT! STOP! STAY!" she yelled. I ran even faster. "STUPID OPPOSITE CHILD!"

"No one hurts a kid (and no, not a baby goat) and an oversized bozo and gets away with it," I growled, "Not even my friend." I soon caught sight of a tall lean male with dark green hair and ripped clothing.

So Kenta and Benkei really weren't kidding. Kyoya really_was_ back. That, or it was a really messed up fan…person…thing…

I stopped about 2 meters away. We glared at each other. I swear, though, Skye whistled the cowboy showdown music.

"Kyoya," I finally acknowledged coolly.

"Rin," he replied with a voice colder and wilder than mine. The sight of his cold, hard eyes made me remember the warm(ish) ocean blue they once were. They shook me, froze me to the core. They made my blood run cold. Then, I remembered my true motives.

My friend was in there…in that…thing and I was gonna get him back. That's my final decision.

"Why?" I said inaudibly, looking down.

"What?" Kyoya said.

"Why," I said louder, my head snapping up, "Why did you turn to him? Why did you give in? I told you how they treated me. I _told_you that they were bloody evil. I even frikin' _showed_ you my scars form being there!" That last one definitely earned a wince. "So tell me: _Why_ did you freaking go to them for something that you don't even need?"

"…" Kyoya was silent.

"…That was deep," Skye commented.

"I know. I would've been deeper (A/N but this story is rated T)," I replied without looking at her.

"…Enough talk," he snapped, pulling out his gear, "Let's battle."

"If a battle's what it takes to get the old you back, then count me in," I readied my gear.

"I'm going to battle too," Skye said, taking out her gear, "No one hurts my Rinny and gets away with it."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Rinny?"

"I liked it, okay?" she replied.

"Okaay then…"

"3, 2, 1," we yelled simultaneously, "LET IT RIP!"

Kyoya wasted no time, "Leone, attack Rose!"

"Not on my watch," Skye yelled, "Aero, attack!"

"Nice one, Skye," I said. "Aero" and Leone clashed and clashed, sending sparks everywhere. Rose zoomed over and began to help "Aero". "Skye, get back and use your special move. Quick, while I'm holding him back!"

"Right," she said, "Aero, Dragon's Eye Diamond Rush!" Her beyblade became enveloped in a white, glittering aura and it sped towards Leone in unimaginable speeds.

"Not so fast," Kyoya said, "Roar, Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall!"

"AERO!" Skye cried in despair. Kyoya began laughing.

"No need to fear," I grinned, "Rose and I are here. Rose, _Bara __no __Burizādo_(Blizzard of the Roses)!" Black translucent petals were sucked into the tornado. Kyoya seemed relieved that they didn't do much. Skye seemed angry.

"What the hell did you do? That did nothing!" she shouted indignantly.

I held up a finger, "Wait for it…" The tornado seemed to fill with black; then it exploded with rose petals. I chuckled, "There it is. That move always cracks me up."

"Where's Aero?" Skye demanded. I lifted a finger to point at a little cloud of petals. There, Skye's bey spun quickly, making the petals in the cloud swirl around it.

"How'd you learn that?" Kyoya demanded.

I shrugged, "You can learn a lot from being knocked out, trust me." I motioned to Rose, "Rose, Black Garden!" Thorny vines sprang from the ground and crawled towards Leone.

"Holy crap!" Skye yelled, "Warn me before you use a move like that again, Rin!"

"You're still in Rose's little cloud," I explained with a sigh, "You're safe until you want to jump."

"Oh…"

"Yep," I turned my attention back to the battle, "Rose, Thorn Dance!" The vines rose and launched themselves at Leone.

"LEONE! 100 FANG FURY!" he yelled. A tornado picked up all of the pieces of ground that I'd turned up with my last attacks and chucked them at us. I cursed. Using the rubble I had created with my Black Garden move was genius…I'm so stupid.

"Thorn Prison!" I countered. The vines shot down around the cloud and Rose, protecting it from Leone's attack.

"Not bad," Kyoya yelled at us over the howling winds.

"Thanks, I guess," Skye replied, "but that's not gonna stop me. I'm still gonna defeat you."

"Au contraire," he said, quoting me from sometime before, "I think you have it all wrong. _I_am the one who will win."

"One, don't quote me," I said, "Two, the battle will decide a winner, not us."

"Right," Skye glanced at me, "So…you want to put the plan in action?"

"What pl-" she cute me off with a glance. A crudely formed plan was shown from her mind. I quickly fixed up all of the errors and began.

"Aero, Flame Dragon Metal Wings!"

"Rose! Dark Mist!" The cloud holding Skye's bey vanished in a shadow of the mist.

"Roar, Leone," Kyoya ordered, "Blow this smoke away!"

"Not on my watch," I yelled, "Rose!" Rose dove into the smoke. Loud clangs and tings could be heard. "Skye, anytime now…" I muttered under my breath.

"How's this?" Skye cried, "Aero, Sky Bolt Assault!" Red and violet lightning crackled in the air and I began to smell something…ozone-y. Huh, must be the lightning…no biggie. Skye's got this in the bag…I hope.

"Soar, L-Drago Destroy!" I froze at the sound of her bey's real name. L-Drago…Destroy? What, so was that like a fancier version of L-Drago, the freakin' evil bey? Did it have the same properties? Skye was my friend; there was no way that she was tainted by her L-Drago…but would it even show? Her bubbliness hides it all. Plus, she knew that I was psychic…and I told no one (and I repeat NO ONE) about it.

I brought my attention back to the battle as a really big lightning bolt shot down and struck Leone.

"Yes!" Skye exclaimed, "A direct hit!"

"But it's not completely over," I warned her, "He's still spinning…" Kyoya held his hand out and withdrew his Leone. "Never mind." I turned to the male, "Why the hell did you do that, _baka_?"

He pointed behind us, "It seems that my real opponent has arrived."

Skye and I withdrew our beys with frowns written across our faces.

"We almost had him," Skye whispered to me.

"I know," I mumbled back, "but I have a feeling that he was toying with us. He's much stronger than that. I can feel it." I glanced at the two boys who were ready to square off against each other. "But I know that the real battle is just beginning."

* * *

><p><em>Pisces: Done…I should really get back to homework.<em>

_Rin: Yes, yes you should._

_Pisces: Oh yes, I was going to post up another author's note on my other Beyblade story, but I thought 'Oh,'.' So I did._

_Rin: …Uh…where is it?_

_Pisces: I'm gonna make you say it._

_Rin: Okay? Since Pisces here won her class spelling bee, she'll be moving onto the school spelling bee…and that means late or no updates._

_Pisces: I DIDN'T MEAN TO! EVERYONE EITHER THREW THEIR'S OFF OR MESSED UP ON A REALLY EASY WORD!_

_Rin: Riiight…Her mom also said that she needs to put more time into her piano, so she's gotta take care of that too._

_Pisces: Again, not my fault._

_Rin: …And, she has a massive amount of homework and quizzes flowing in. Her agenda is freakin' packed with homework and quiz alerts everyday._

_Pisces: NOT MY FAULT! I HATE GRADE 8! THERE'S SO MUCH BLOODY DRAMA!_

_Rin: And…now would be the time to tell ya'll out there to vote on her poll (and probably the old one, which is coming back in a day, literally). Uh…what else to do on the Authoress' note list…uh…Right! Two new characters (not including my…sister…) will be introduced soon and they don't belong to this sorry lump right here-_

_Pisces: I HEARD THAT!_

_Rin: -so stay tuned. This is Rin and Glacial Pisces (who is currently in her emo corner), signing off. Peace, ya'll ^.^_


	12. Chapter 9: Uncrazying a Crazy Kyoya

_Pisces: So…How are ya'll doin'?_

_Rin: They want to rip you to shreds, girly. Hell, you haven't updated since last year!_

_Pisces: I'M SORRY! I've been so busy lately and I've got great news!_

_Rin: The fact that you're finally updating?_

_Pisces: BETTER!_

_Rin: THEN SPILL IT, GIRLY!_

_Pisces: I'm in a band!_

_Rin: … *facepalm*_

_Pisces: Seriously! A real band! A ROCK band!_

_Rin: Oh~ Right! You told me about that a few days ago. You're the bassist and a singer._

_Pisces: The only bassist in the school and a singer of five…not to toot my own horn or anything._

_Rin: Eh. NOW TYPE OR DIE, GIRLY!_

_Pisces: One, I AM NOT A "GIRLY"! Two, I don't own anything here but my OCs and their beys._

_Rin: Now let's get this chapter started! Oh, yeah…By the way, Pisces said there were gonna be new people coming soon, but that ain't happening 'til later in the story because of…special reasons…So yeah…_

* * *

><p><em>A little Authoress' Note before I start: I had an entire chapter typed up…then, as I was about to save it again, MICROSOFT WORD SUDDENLY FAILS TO RECOGNIZE THE BLOODY LANGUAGE THAT I'M TYPING IN AND DELETES EVERYTHING! GODDAMMIT! IT EVEN FAILED TO REBOOT and…for some reason, it wasn't in my save files, either…so now, I'm stuck with this stupid patch-up work…Great going, Microsoft…<em>

* * *

><p>Sturdy winds tore at our clothing and hair; lightning struck and thunder boomed in the distance.<p>

But it had no effect on us…well, except for the scaredy cats Madoka and Kenta, who kept screaming every time lighting flashed.

Cerulean orbs burned into amber as their owner…my EX best friend continued to glare at who would later be known as a hero…our hero.

"Skye." She turned to me. I jerked my thumb towards the bleachers; as usual, she began to protest. I cut her off with a slight hand motion. "This is their battle, not ours and as much as I hate to admit it, we cannot interfere." I sent a glare over my shoulder at the green-haired boy before walking at a leisurely pace towards the stands. "The only thing was can do now is sit and watch destiny run its course." She made a face, but followed.

Suddenly, blinding lights cut into the still darkness and I hissed involuntarily to the pain, raising a hand in a vain attempt to shield myself from the dazzling rays.

But, as you all know…any vain attempt is automatically know as this: a FAIL!

I growled at this logic and decided to just to ignore the fact that I was going to go blind someday just by being in the bright artificial lights.

The sound of two men's…oh, I'm sorry; BOYS' voices woke me from my little reverie.

"Tategami, Kyoya," Ginga said, his voice unwavering.

"Hagane, Ginga," Kyoya growled in reply, "We meet again, but this time, I'll make sure that I'll win! I'll destroy you! Make you beg for mercy!" He then burst into maniacal laughter.

"Uh…is he…okay?" Skye asked me.

"No…no he is not…" I replied, staring at the crazy nutcase who stood before us, now laughing his ass off for no special reason…at all.

"That's not what beyblading is all about!" Ginga retorted.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you show what is really is about?" Kyoya taunted.

"Gladly!" Ginga snapped, "Pegasus and I will show you what it's about and you will learn, whether you like it or not!"

Was he learning from me or what?

Kyoya chuckled again, "Oh, is that so? We'll see about that." And with that, he practically shoved Leone into his launcher…The poor bey…That must've hurt…a lot.

There was silence as no one spoke; _we_ barely breathed. Kyoya and Ginga, however…We could hear them take in as much oxygen to calm themselves.

Lightning struck near us, lighting up the stadium even more; thunder followed with a deafening BOOM that shook us to the core.

_'Intense levels…rising…' _I heard someone think…which, as I said sometime before, was FREAKIN' CREEPY.

"Three," Ginga started, his voice tentative…just a bit.

"Two," Kyoya snarled.

"One." They simultaneously inhaled a large gulp of oxygen before shouting. "LET IT RIP!"

The skin at the back of my neck prickled. Was someone watching us? Wait…no…It couldn't be. How could I miss them in this freaking bright stadium?

My thoughts were cut short by the sharp pings and clangs of metal against metal.

"PEGASUS!" "LEONE!" Their cries stood out in the night like words on a blank sheet of paper.

"They're still working each other out," I mused, "It's their second battle, but they've changed. This is no longer a friendly rival battle (though the first wasn't actually considered "friendly", but still); this is a battle of revelation. They haven't even started battling yet."

Ginga's friends took this moment to cheer for him. Skye and I said nothing…mostly because we had no idea what to say.

"How could you do what you did to poor Benkei?" Ginga asked, "Wasn't he your friend?"

"Benkei? My friend?" Kyoya smirked, "That's pathetic! I have no friends!"

"Offence taken! What do I look like to you? A nothing? Well, here's a reality check, mister: NOTHINGS DON'T EXSIST!" I shouted. Realizing that I just dissed myself, I continued. "I AM NOT A NOTHING! I EXSIST ON THIS GODDAMNED PLANET! CAN YOU CRUNCH ENOUGH BLOODY FACTS TOGETHER TO REALIZE THAT, OR ARE YOU TOO FRIKIN' STUPID TO EVEN DO SUCH A SIMPLE TASK!"

Ginga growled under his breath (towards Kyoya, not me). Kyoya seemed to ignore me.

"He isn't even worth wasting my breath to talk about." Kyoya then burst into fanatical laughter again.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Ginga and I shouted in chorus.

"In this world, it's the survival of the fittest. Only the strongest survive." His eyes suddenly began to burn with a green fire-like aura. "The only place for the weak in this world is crushed in the palm of my hand." His voice took a mad (crazy mad, not angry mad) turn. "I shall become the strongest! I'll defeat all of the weak to stand at the top of THE WORLD!"

"DAMN IT, MAN!" Skye and I shouted, "YOU'VE GONE PAST THE CRAZY LIMITS!"

Pegasus and Leone clashed again.

"In this world, there is only room for on king of the beasts," Kyoya continued as if he hadn't heard us, "and that's me: KYOYA!" And…again with the laughing.

Ginga glared and snarled, "Benkei was right about you." Kyoya stopped mid-laugh. Ginga just pointed at him in a dramatic pose. "You are so twisted!"

"What?" Kyoya hissed.

"That's what I thought," I muttered with an anime sweatdrop, "Geez, if you were trying insult him, you should've used something waaaay stronger. Twisted is like describing cheese puffs; CHEESE PUFFS ARE NOT EVIL!...Kinda…I had a bad experience…"

"What happens if you were the only one left on the planet?" Ginga continued, "It sounds pretty idiotic to me, just crushing your opponent. That's not beyblading, that's just plain cruel!"

"YOU TELL HIM, DUDE!" Skye shouted.

"It's to defeat or be defeated," Kyoya replied, "A bey battle is the same thing."

"NO!" Ginga exclaimed, "A bey battle is using your bey spirit against your opponent's! That's what beyblading is! Not just massacring beyblades for no special reason other than to win!"

"Oh really? How's this for spirit then," Kyoya sneered, "I'm going to crush you like a bug! Crush you so that you can never battle again! Ginga, it's time to finish you and bring an end to your pointless-"

"ENOUGH!" Ginga cried, "Kyoya-"

"Remember my name in your nightmares!" Kyoya interrupted, laughing crazily again, "You are my prey and I will hunt you down until I bring your defeat!"

Leone became cloaked in winds and it rammed itself against Pegasus. Pegasus wasn't out for the count, but Leone wasn't finished. Over and over, it bounced Pegasus up and down, toying with it, like a cat and a mouse.

Skye just so happened to catch a glimpse from Madoka's laptop screen, "HOLY SHIZ KABABS! LEONE'S FRIKIN' STRONG!"

"C'mon, Leone, DESTROY THEM!" Kyoya laughed again.

"DAMN IT, MAN!" I shouted, "STOP WITH THE FRIKIN' LAUGHING! IT'S NOT COOL, IT AIN'T GONNA EARN YOU ANY BLOODY GIRLFRIENDS, AND IT'S DOWNRIGHT CREEPY! JUST LISTEN TO WHAT GINGA HAS TO FRIKIN' SAY!"

I then turned to Ginga and began screaming at him, "You can't lose to him, not to _this _Kyoya! He would never turn this way! Not on his own! DO SOMETHING YOU IMBECILE!"

Ginga seemed to take heed to my words of no-so-wise wisdom, "Go, Pegasus!" It rushed towards Leone.

"Sorry, man, but you ain't going anywhere," Kyoya countered (with bad grammar). The winds around Leone picked up, forming a familiar wall of wind: the Lion Gale Force Wall.

Just seeing it made Ginga's friends confident in the outcome of the battle; Skye and I knew that something was off about this.

Ginga ordered Pegasus to fly upwards. He was probably going to use the same technique that he used to defeat Kyoya the first time.

Something bad hit me…and no, it was not a rock…or anything that inflicts _physical_ pain…It was a thought…a dangerous thought that could change everything.

"Ginga, NO!" I exclaimed, but it (as usual) was too late.

The bey rose into the air and dove downwards towards the centre of the tornado in the form of a glowing Pegasus.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I yelled. Why wouldn't he listen to me? UGH! No one does anymore!

"Got'cha!" Ginga cried, "Pegasus Starblast Attack!"

Kyoya merely smirked, "Bad move, Hagane." Ginga gulped; Kyoya continued. "Do you think that I haven't learned from the last time we battled? A night in Wolf Canyon helped me find powers I never knew existed!" A green fiery aura flared up around him.

I gasped in mock shock, "Stealing my way of calling people? Yeesh! I don't own anything I do anymore!" They ignored me. "IGNORE ME NOW, WILL YA?" Still, they continued to ignore me. "DINGOS!"

They simultaneously shot me WTF faces and turned back to the battle.

"Ginga! Watch out! That's not the Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kenta cried.

"Gee, what was your first clue!" Skye shouted back at him.

"Witness my new ultimate move: Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!" Kyoya snarled.

We, at the sidelines, watched in both wonder and horror.

'_So this is what he was gonna use against us,_' I thought grimly, '_No doubt about it; even I'm not sure that we could've overtaken that monstrosity. Doji has certainly outdone himself with the effort put into this creation. I don't think even Hinata was pushed this far. Plus, he's too stupid to leave her in a canyon to fend for herself. Not to mention the fact that she's spoiled. I wonder if she's suffering from the lack of Doji's spotlight…and what if he loses; Kyoya's gonna get punished…Would she enjoy that?_'

Meanwhile, Pegasus was bounced around in the tornados. Forget the cat-and-mouse simile…This was now a Sonic the Hedgehog between two creatively placed springs!

Ginga called out his partner's name in fear; Kyoya began laughing in his crazy way again, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Can you handle it, Ginga! Can you handle the storm!"

"This changes everything," Ginga growled under his breath, "I can't attack the centre of the tornado!"

The wind grew stronger and we all threw our arms over our faces to cover them from flying debris and the wind itself. Ginga and his friends cried out.

Leone's tornado came 'round. Ginga ordered Pegasus to dodge, but it was useless. There was no escape from the storm.

Leone roared; Ginga called out to his partner again. Glowing feathers flew into the air and fluttered to the ground.

Lightning continued to strike and thunder continued to boom. It was like both the weather and the battle refused to yield.

Kyoya's laugh was unrelenting, "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!"

Ginga seemed to be back into a corner…and a very small corner, at that, "The wind is too strong! I need to do something, fast! Pegasus, ATTACK!"

"Well, that ain't the best way to get out of a corner," I mused, "but it's something…I guess…"

Pegasus rushed towards Leone again, but it was reflected. It was nearly thrown out of the dish if it weren't for that little wall part that sticks out.

"There's no point in struggling; just give up already!" Kyoya cackled.

"No!" Ginga exclaimed, "We can't lose! C'mon, Pegasus!"

Pegasus tried to attack again, but it bounced right off of the tornado again.

"I swear," Skye murmured, "You could see that tornado from miles away."

The corner of my lips curved upward, "It's pretty hard to miss…even if you were blind. I mean…I'm pretty sure that wind has turned almost every umbrella inside-out by now…and if it was strong enough, little kids could be flying around as well…" We simultaneously glanced at each other.

"Well, hope Kenta's strapped down," Skye said, turning back to the battle with a grin.

While we were talking, Pegasus continued to attack, but Leone's tornado kept it back. Kyoya kept shouting on and on about "crushing him" and "no mercy" and "everything being over" and "winning".

I grew tired of his ranting, "Dude, SHUT THE FREAKING HELL UP! NO SANE PERSON IS LISTENING TO YOUR BLOODY RANTING BECAUSE NO ONE BLOODY CARES, NOR WOULD THEY EVER FRIKIN' CARE! I'M GETTING TIRED OF YOUR DAMN RANTING, SO SHUT YOUR FUCKING YAP AND BRING HIM BACK! I WANT MY FRIEND BACK! I KNOW HE'S IN THERE! KYOYA, IF YOU'RE IN THERE, PUNCH THE DUDE WHO'S RANTING IN THE FACE RIGHT NOW!"

(I hoped Kenta was both strapped down and not listening when I screamed that…)

For some reason, light blue feathers were flying into the air…and I'm pretty sure that Ginga and I were the only ones who saw. He froze and I heard his thoughts loud and clear.

'_Oh, no…Pegasus' feathers are…falling! Am I…actually unable to defeat…Kyoya?_'

"Keep thinkin' like that, buddy," I muttered, "and you'll lose for sure."

"What's the matter, Ginga?" Kyoya taunted, "I thought you were gonna teach me what a bey battle is about?" He laughed. "Maybe I'll teach _you_ something instead."

His friends cried out and cringed away from the battle.

"Hey," a familiar voice exclaimed, "No flinching! Keep it together! Don't go pulling your heads in like turtles; when your friend's career is on the line, you've got to cheer for him!"

We turned around to face the voice.

What the…Benkei? How the hell are you out of bed? You should have been out longer than me!

We heard cheers coming from the other side of the stadium; we turned again.

…How did those…When did they…What are they…Where did they…

Okay, who put those people there and how did they get there without us noticing? I mean, seriously…people cannot just appear and reappear wherever they want to; that's crazy and creepy! Really….creepy…

A blue-haired girl (Hikaru), the Facehunters, and some pale dude in a cape (Tetsuya) were there, too. The Facehunters I knew. I think the blue-haired one was the one that Kenta beat and the pale one was the really creepy crabby guy…and from the speech patterns with the word "crab", I knew that I was right.

ANYWAY! Everyone was cheering. Even MAdoka…and she was terrible at cheering.

I wasn't gonna pull out one of my flips or cartwheels for this only because I didn't want to and that would have been quite awkward…Forget quite…_Really _awkward…

Ginga smiled, "Of course, Ginga, you idiot, you forgot about the most important thing…" He trailed off from his dream-like muses, glancing around proudly.

'_I'm not battling alone._'

A sound broke through the intensity of the noise: a sad howl.

Both Ginga and I turned to stare at the origin of the cry.

"Huh, who needs people cheering?" Kyoya straightened and spoke with a voice so full of certainty, almost no one detected the loneliness and envy in his voice, "The only one you can count on is yourself!"

Something hit me…It was the answer that Ginga's freakishly slow brain had figured out. "Someone's crying." The crowd and Kyoya hushed, confused.

Ginga continued, staring at Leone with a distant look in his eyes, "Leone…Are you…Are you the one crying?"

I focused on the bey and felt an overwhelming wave of despair and solitude. The poor bey…It must've been through so much to be shoved away by its partner…

Just like me.

A crystalline tear fell from my eye and tumbled into the air.

"Even you, Leone," I whispered along with Ginga, "are saddened by this new Kyoya."

"What are you babbling about?" Kyoya demanded.

Ginga gave a solemn smile, "I understand now. I promise; I'll win this battle."

It doesn't matter what you do," Kyoya yelled, now getting a bit hysterical, "Cheering and friends ain't gonna save you! I'll blow your entire existence away! Are you ready…" he gave a savage grin. "…for my new special move? I made it just for you."

'_What?_' I growled inwardly, '_All this yammering and he _still _hasn't pulled out his ultimate secret move yet? His other one was powerful enough and like I mentioned before, I don't think that neither Skye nor I had the power to stop it…This was going to be even tougher than I'd thought...And dude…Don't use that line…It makes you sound gay…_'

Kyoya yelled into the sky, "Roar, LEONE!" His eyes burned with that green fiery aura. "Special Move: King Lion Tearing Blast!"

Three tornados appeared; the children in the crowd (and Benkei) cried out.

"Take that; ya ain't so tough now, are you, Ginga!" Kyoya shouted.

Ginga stood there while Pegasus was tossed around again like Sonic and Kyoya laughed at its pain.

"Dance, Pegasus, dance until you're crushed; crushed into dust!" he exclaimed.

The crowd begain to chant, "Pegasus! Pegasus! Pegasus!"

"That's enough!" Kyoya yelled, "You're just wasting your time here! Shouting is pointless."

Yeah, right. Says the shout-y one.

"No!" Ginga agreed, "It's not pointless!" Kyoya took a moment to collect himself again.

"Destroying your opponent isn't a bey battle," Ginga continued, "I know that now; I tried to face you using only my strength. I only thought about beating you. But I was wrong and everyone's cheering reminded me of that, Kyoya!"

"What are you trying to say," Kyoya retorted.

"Beyblade isn't something you get stronger at alone," Ginga shot back, "When you're in a battle, take everything you have in yourself and everything your opponent throws against you and use that to strengthen the connection you have between yourself and your bey. Then, you begin to grow stronger. As long as I can hear my friends supporting me, I can't lose? How can I?"

"Bullshit!" Kyoya yelled as if to deny Ginga's words of actually-wise wisdom, "That's just bullshit! You're wrong! I'll prove it! I'll show you how to lose!"

(Again…I hope Kenta was covering his ears…We are a bunch of curse-y children…)

This time, Ginga was the one ignoring, "I'll take it all from you: your strength, you anger, your desperation…and…I'll also take…Leone's sadness as well."

"Leone's sadness?" almost everyone echoed. I glanced skyward; damn those people were slow.

"Hey," everyone turned to face me, "Look up." They did.

Pegasus was jumping around, regaining its speed and balance. It was like it was using the tornados' power to fuel for its own.

Huh, looks like Sonic has managed to gain control of his springs.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Kyoya was flabbergasted (A/N See, Kyle? That's how you use and spell the word "flabbergasted"!).

Ginga took the time to explain, "I took in all of the energy you had; it helped me get stronger. I can even recover all of the feathers Pegasus lost."

"That's bullshit!" Kyoya cried, using the same denial method as before, "You don't understand me! Quit trying to stall and just fucking hit me already!" He roared. Thankfully, I noticed Benkei's huge hands atop of Kenta's ears.

The tornados merged and the wind grew even stronger. Pegasus spiraled upwards into the clouds. Soon, the tornado was sucked into the clouds as well.

98% of the kids there screamed, "PEGASUS!" The other 1% screamed bloody murder and cussed like sailors at Kyoya (I was glad to be that 1%). Skye was the silent 1%.

There goes the control of Sonic…

Kyoya doubled over…not because I hit him, but because he was laughing, "Serves you right. You can talk all you want, but that ain't gonna help you now; it's all over. It was a good fight, but the joke's over, right, Ginga?"

"Wrong, Kyoya," Ginga replied, not missing a beat, "It's not over yet; Pegasus is still spinning, pal."

"Don't be stupid. How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I can hear Pegasus CALL TO ME!" He struck a heroic pose…y'know…the one where he points to the sky dramatically and waits for the next thing to happen.

A Pegasus broke through the dark clouds, radiating pale blue light.

"Stars connect to other stars and a constellation is formed," he continued," Beys can connect to other beys and bonds are formed. A bey battle isn't about destroying your opponent; it's about creating friendship through those battles and fighting _together_!"

"I don't need friendship," Kyoya raved, "I've fought and survived on my own! When I was alone in that damn valley, I sharpened my fangs to survive! Now, I will sharpen my claws; I will destroy you!"

A burst of green lightning burst from Leone and it started another tornado.

"You weren't alone," Ginga and I objected simultaneously.

"I beg to differ," Kyoya snarled, "There was nobody there but me!"

(Conturbatio plays.)

"You are never alone! Remember the Blader's Spirit that you took with you, but forgot back in the wilderness! Pegasus!"

It dove downwards.

The crowd gasped in awe.

"This is the bond that we share, Pegasus and I."

It flew into the tornado.

"Pegasus, Meteor Shower Attack!"

A ray of light followed Pegasus and it blew apart the tornado from the inside.

"No! The Kind Lion Tearing Blast was-" Kyoya exclaimed.

Pegasus drove into Leone before bouncing it into the air.

"Leone!" Kyoya cried. Memories flashed before his eyes as Leone flew before him. "Leone…That's right…You've always been there for me…Always at my side…"

We stared at Leone; then at Pegasus, which weakly twirled around the stadium like a drunk man.

"It's over," Skye and I mused just as Kenta exclaimed, "IT'S OVER! GINGA WON!" The crowd broke into a happy, screaming fit.

It, however, was not a victory full of fun and happiness…for the rest of us. I still felt lingering sadness and pity…but…I felt hope…It was faint…but it was there…

(Conturbatio ends and fades into Decretum)

"I…lost…but…I was…never alone." Kyoya brought Leone up to his lips. I saw him mouth. "I'm sorry, Leone."

He looked up at everyone who was clapping and cheering for both of them. Skye and I jumped over the rails and ran to meet him.

Skye actually tackled him, "Never say that you were alone! You have friends with you wherever you go! Like Rin! She was so worried about you! How dare you insult her! She was trying to help you!"

He stumbled back a step, "You're right…uh…"

She met his stare with a silly grin, "Just call me Skye."

"Alright, then…Skye." I heard a smile in his voice.

"Well," his cerulean orbs met my violet ones, "I see that you're back. Did you punch him in the face as I asked?"

He gave a weak smile, "Hello to you, too."

I responded with a half-smile, "I'll take that as a no, but since you're back, I can't complain."

(Decretum cuts off.)

The sounds of helicopter blades fill the air.

"That chopper!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"No shi…z!" I cried, trying to break my habit since 50x kids were in the stadium.

The vehicle landed and the silence was replaced by clapping.

"Bravo," the owner of the clapping hands announced, "That was excellent dinner theater. I must thank you two for an enticingly evening."

So he was the one watching…So even adults in suits stalk people. Shocker.

Ginga froze up again.

"A toast," the suited man said, holding up a glass full of orange juice, "to your victory, Ginga Hagane."

His eyes swept over to me, "Nice to know that you're still alive, Ms. Kisetsu."

I clenched my fists. Through my peripheral vision, I saw every single kid in a 5 mile radius cover their ears. Halfway through my rant, Benkei did too.

"Go shove it up your ass, bastard. I know you've been after me. You got my bloody friend and transformed him into a frikin' monster to attack us. You used Ginga as a damn excuse. My parents didn't raise me to be a crappy leader or a goddamn murderer _or_ a fuckin' coward. I see all of those qualities in you. Oh, by the way, how is Hinata? I hope she didn't end up like you. That would be awful."

"You have a way with words, Rin. I'm surprised that no one has called you a "lady" yet."

"I hope that was sarcasm. I'm not a lady…never have; never will. Plus, I never said I was."

"…I suppose you wouldn't like to-"

"Two words: Fuck. No."

He sighed, "Oh well. It was worth a try."

Ginga roused himself out of his own reverie, "I know you! You're Doji!"

"NO FUCKING SHIT, SHIRLOCK!" I snapped.

* * *

><p><em>Pisces: Okay, that just took up 10 pages of typing…and 3 months to do…More accurately 1 and a half months…I lost my USB for the rest of the time.<em>

_Rin: Tell them about the other story._

_Pisces: Right…That story is a dead end…I can't write on a daily basis and it's getting harder for me to track the dates since they and other dates are smashing me in the face. I've got a badminton tourney (I'm on the team again as Singles…again) on Thursday and Math test tomorrow and the Band and Choir concert and the Exams and the Book Report Project (not just a book report, but with the wholesome goodness of project!) and the…_

_Rin: SHUT UP AND GET TO THE POINT!_

_Me: Which do you want me to do? Shut up, or get to the point?_

_Rin: Get. To. The. Point._

_Me: Right…So, I'm keeping it up, but I'm discontinuing it. However, I'm PLANNING a special saga which will bring people back to life…or kill them…whichever comes first._

_Rin: …Anything else?_

_Pisces: …It's 3:55 am here?_

_Rin: Anything else?_

_Pisces: Yes. VOTE on my POLL (I have many polls) and WATCH the KONY 2012 video. I watched it 4 times. Now you watch it once. I dare you. Oh, and the song names that I put in here (Conturbatio and Decretum) were from the anime 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica', which I don't know…sadly…_

_Rin: Anything else?_

_Pisces: Uh…To the authors and authoresses out there...update and keep breathing…To the regular readers our there...keep reading...and don't forget to breathe...It's not very pleasant when you forget to breathe..._

_Rin: *sigh* Next chapter will be short, but it should be up sometime this month._

_Pisces: Until then, this is Pisces and Rin Kisetsu, signing off. WISH ME LUCK!_


	13. Chapter 10: Returning to the Darkness

_Pisces: Hey…Um…Ya know how I told y'all I was gonna put this chapter up sometime in April? Yeah, well…I lied. This chapter was posted at exactly 12: 00 am (aka midnight). Grade 8 here in this stupid…public charter school is so bloody stupid! My teacher had to take a leave (she was pregnant) so we got a new teacher. He teaches well and the class seems to be learning better, but hell! His test marking is like bloody HELL! I mean, apparently now, a lever is NOT a simple machine because the blank was supposed to be answered with "wheel and axle". Yeah! Science now relies on a piece of bloody paper! THIS IS HOW MUCH I NOW HATE MY FAVOURITE SUBJECTS!_

_Rin: Just write and get this over with. It ain't gettin' any better with your ranting…_

_Pisces: *attempts to give withering glare*_

_Rin: Girl, if looks could kill, your target would've killed you first…_

_Pisces: *continues to glare*_

_Rin: …Pisces does not own anything here except her OCs and their beys. Everything else…well…You know who is belongs to._

_Pisces: *actually glares*_

_Rin: Stop! Stop! You're killing me! I'm MEEEELLLLTTTTINNNNGGGG!_

_Pisces: *stops glaring* You dare say that I can't glare? Shame!_

_Rin: …I hate you…_

_Pisces: I love you too…in a creator sort of way…not really…_

* * *

><p>I listened to Benkei's complaints about Doji and how he was the one who brainwashed Kyoya into attacking us. However, everything that came out of his mouth couldn't hold a candle to a word that my brain was screaming.<p>

Ginga suddenly gasped as if I had just punched him in the stomach (which, mind you, I did not…yet). Images flew before his eyes; images of a very evil person and a very evil bey…with very evil floating rocks in a very evil white background.

Ginga growled and loaded Pegasus, "I'll never forgive you!" about the same time I yelled, "Shove it up your asshole, bastard!" all the while pointing a finger at him. He was just about to launch when Doji interrupted him.

"Settle down now, Ginga Hagane. I have no interesting in fighting you right now," he turned to face Kyoya and the three (Skye, Kyoya, and me) of us stiffened, "My business here is with Kyoya."

"What?" Ginga attempted to taunt, "You chicken?" I hid a grin…That was actually pretty good.

"Hardly, my ginger-headed friend," he replied, "I'm ready to accept your challenge any time."

"Friend?" Ginga thought, baffled.

"Like I said," he continued, as if Ginga hadn't spoken, "my business is with Mr. Tategami here. However, if you wanted, the Dark Nebula would gladly offer you the finest hospitality." Ginga gasped again.

"And like _I_ said, bastard," I retorted, getting ticked, "Go shove it up your ass! I won't let you recruit any one of these people!"

He ignored me, "Nevertheless, it looks as if Kyoya's training is quite laughable."

Kyoya took offence to this, "What was that? I went through frikin' Hell back in Wolf Canyon and you think that my training is "laughable"?"

"I assume that you have collected valuable data from this as well," Skye said, scaring me with her cool tone. I knew she was furious with this jackass, but she was so calm and collected…This isn't like Skye.

"Why, yes. You are correct, madam," Doji said, undaunted. He raised his glass, as if announcing another toast and promptly let it slip from his fingers. A fight was beginning.

The glass whistled as it fell and the orange liquid inside spilled out as it tumbled through empty air.

It shattered; crystalline pieces flew into the air and orange juice speckled the concrete. Kids threw their hands over their faces to protect them from being cut.

The sparkles from the shards hovered and they revealed Doji, holding Dark Wolf. It waited, ready in its launcher. Its owner also waited, his finger poised on the ripcord.

"Let me give to you a token of our appreciation!" Doji exclaimed as he let loose Wolf. Kyoya retaliated by launching Leone…but he wasn't good enough. Leone was attacked and attacked; Wolf continued to shower it with countless hits. I heard chips and cracks as the abused bey took in the damage.

Feeling Leone's pain, Kyoya and I cried out, "LEONE!"

A dark red wolf appeared and it leapt towards Kyoya.

"NO!" I shouted as I leapt into its path.

"RIN!" Everyone (but Doji) yelled.

The dark red energy drove me halfway across the stadium before slamming me into the ground. I cursed as I flew and I cursed even more as I was ground into the…ground.

Damn it…I felt like beef…in a grinder…in a kitchen…in a…Ya know what? Forget it.

Weakly, I raised my finger again and groaned, "Fuck…you…bastard…" He just laughed.

"Rin! RIN!" my friends cried as they ran over. Kyoya stood, glaring the hell out of Doji. I swear, if looks could kill, Doji would've gone to Hell, then when he was dead, Kyoya's glare would've killed him again.

"You asshole!" he roared, launching himself at Doji, fist raised.

"Kyoya…No!" I tried to shout. Kyoya was knocked into the ground beside me via Dark Wolf. "See…Told…ya…" Leone landed beside him.

"Leone…" he murmured as he stared at his battered bey. My friends focused on him.

"I dunno if he'll be okay," Madoka said, "I mean, he was already weakened with his battle with Ginga…"

Doji made a move to attack Skye. She looked as if she were ready to rip out his throat (and/or his nonexistent heart) and eat it…whole.

"Stop!" I croaked, "Doji! Stop attacking my friends! I'll do anything!"

He paused, "Anything?"

Damn! Wrong choice of words there, Rinny…Aw great…She's got me doing it…

"I'll follow you back to the Dark Nebula," I said tightly.

"WHAT!" The chorus of voices behind me shrieked. I almost backed down due to the overwhelming feeling of betrayal from them.

"You…heard me," I said, struggling to play the hero(in) for once, "I'll go with you. Just leave them alone!"

Doji bowed and accepted, "Very well. You may have a moment to say your goodbyes."

Skye and Kyoya turned to me, "Why Rin?…You know that-"

I cut them off, "Shut up. Take Rose and run. Don't stop and don't come for me. It's not safe anymore."

"But Rin-" I shoved Rose into their hands.

"I _told_ you to shut up. Do _not_, under any circumstances, come back for me. Don't even remember me. I am doing this to save you sorry hides."

"It's time to go, Ms. Kisetsu," Doji announced.

I tried to stand, "Don't forget about what I said. Remember, I am doing this to save you…_Gomenasai…_"

The winds from the helicopter blades swallowed my words, but my friends understood. Skye cradled my bey in her hands.

"_Sayonara…_" I whispered, backing away. I turned and felt a tug in my hair as Doji helped me into the helicopter. Kyoya had reached out and caught the scarlet satin that rippled in the wind like a petite river of blood. My friends watched me with teary eyes.

"Today was merely a greeting form the Dark Nebula," Doji shouted as the helicopter started to take off, "I hope our next encounter is just as enjoyable." He then began to laugh as the helicopter took off.

So that's where Kyoya got the laugh from…Intriguing…

"RIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!" I heard them cry.

"Come back here, you coward!" Ginga bellowed as he tired to follow us by foot.

I turned away from the window; away from the heartache; away from my friends.

"I'm sorry," I kept repeating with my face in my hands as a crystalline tear made its way down my face, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Pisces: And…Done.<em>

_Rin: Stop acting so relieved. You do realize you are only done a fifth of this series…plus, you need to get started on that new idea of yours and you're thinking of doing a co-op Hunger Games fanfic with your school friends and you're in the band and choir and- (Badminton lasted 2 weeks! Now, my career as a badminton player has gone out with…a POOF! And no…it was not a BANG!...It was a POOF! like the sound bunnies make when they "fuzzily" hop across the road. And yes, according to my Spanish teacher, "fuzzily" is a word…)_

_Pisces: SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO!_

_Rin: Quit something?  
>Pisces: …No…What world are you in?<em>

_Rin: Not this one. Now, vote on Pisces' poll, watch the Kony 2012 video, and keep breathing. Bad things happen when you stop breathing…Trust me…_

_Pisces: Uh…okay…This is Rin and Glacial Pisces, signing off. Ja ne~_

* * *

><p><span>Translation Notes:<span>

_Gomenasai_: I'm sorry(Japanese)

_Sayonara_: Goodbye (Japanese)


	14. Chapter 11: Running from Recovery

_Pisces: You all can kill me later! I don't own anything here except for my characters and their beys. The rest belong to whoever made them!_

_Kyoya: WHERE IS PISCES? SHE MUST DIE!_

_Pisces: Eep! *runs off*_

* * *

><p><em><span>Kyoya POV<span>_

"I'm sorry," I heard her sob over and over, "I'm so sorry." Her voice faded away as the helicopter flew farther and farther from the stadium.

I took a deep breath and started to scream her name again when a sharp pain dug its way into my abdomen and chest. I choked; crimson liquid spewed from my lips.

I felt the hand of Rin's friend, Skye, on my back and her soothing tone telling me to calm down; I struggled to breathe.

"We need to get him inside, now," I heard the high-pitched voice of the annoying girl (Madoka) order. Great…First, my wounds reopened and are now bleeding; now I'm hacking up blood (because of damage to my internal organs) and my eardrums are bleeding (because of the exposure to incredibly high-pitched sounds)…This is just great…

"Can you walk?" Skye asked me. I nodded; she slung one of my arms over her shoulder and tried to help me up.

I stood and we walked (well, I limped; she supported) back to a tall glass building. "The B-Pit" the sign read.

"You'll be safe here," Skye said. I tried to stay awake as I hobbled along with her. She set me down on a bed and tucked me in.

"She'll be fine," Skye murmured into my ear, "Rin isn't the type of person to go down without a fight." She chuckled. "I wish I was there to see her give Doji a Royal Fizzbin." That brought a smile to my lips.

She continued, "Don't forget: Rin's a survivor. She's been through a lot in her life; this is probably something normal for her now. She'll be fine."

She then brushed her hands over my eyelids to close them and pressed her lips against my forehead, like Rin does when she wants me to sleep after I wake up from a nightmare.

"G'night, Kyoya," she whispered as she left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Sleep was no better. All I dreamt about was Rin and her friend screaming at me. They had hollow holes for eyes were crying blood and the background was none other than Hell…or something similar to that.<em>

"Why, Kyoya, why?" Rin shrieked, "This never would've happened! This is all your fault! I hate you!"

"This is your fault, Kyoya," Skye cried, "Rin's gone because of you! Now, none of us will ever see her again!"

_…Skye, Rin's right beside you…or is that some sort of weird angry spirit?_

"Thanks a lot, Kyoya," Rin (or the weird angry spirit) snarled.

"It's your fault," Skye added.

"Why were you so greedy…?" Rin (the spirit) hissed, "You turned to _him _because of a loss? Pitiful."

"Yes. Worthless pig."

"Sick-minded asshole."

"A useless waste of skin."

I tried to drown them out my covering my ears and shouting "SHUT UP!" at the top of my lungs.

Skye then said, "Let's kill him."

Rin just grinned.

"There is no need, Skye."

I gawked at her empty eyes and her wide smirk.

"We're already in Hell."

* * *

><p>I shot out of bed, screaming bloody murder…literally. Skye, who had fallen asleep on the other end of the bed I was in (…don't think like that…she was sitting beside the bed and had fallen asleep on the blanket), also jumped up (screaming something along the lines of "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU STUPID POTATO!")<p>

Luckily for both of us, nobody heard what we just screamed…That would've been incredibly awkward - not more awkward than the situation now - but still incredibly awkward…

"So…um…" I noticed a blush on her face as she spoke, "How are your wounds?"

"They're…uh…healing…" I responded slowly.

She nodded, "That's good."

There was silence.

"Why did you help me?" I blurted out.

"…Any friend of Rin's is a friend of mine," she replied simply. She tilted her head a bit to her right, "Why wouldn't I help you?"

"Well, Rin is gone because of me and-"

She cut me off, "Did you…have a nightmare about that?"

I glanced at her; she looked down, almost as if she were avoiding my eyes, "How…How did you know?"

"You…you were crying and yelling in your sleep," she said after a while, "I heard…_her_ name…and mine…Do you mind telling me what that nightmare was about?" I did…and she looked pretty upset after that.

"I'm not a stupid soulless demon!" she exclaimed, "I'm pretty sure my blood is on the inside and I know I still have my eyes!"

_Well, I didn't see that coming…This girl is unpredictable…_

Benkei burst into the room, "KYOYAAAA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" He then proceeded to squeeze my healing bones to mush in a hug.

_Yep, that's what every healing guy wants…a dude crushing the f-life out of them in the middle of a conversation…This guy should visit a hospital and do the same to every patient in the building…_

"B-Benkei…" I stammered.

"I...I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER! I MEAN, YOU FAINTED! IN A STADIUM! AND…AND I…I WAS SO WORRIED!" he continued to yell in my ear, "B-B-B-BULL!"

"…I'm…alright…now, Benkei…" I managed to say through my…shock.

I flashed back to the battle where Doji pummeled both me and Rin with just his bey. That brought back unwanted memories and pain.

Benkei released me and gave me a quizzical look. Skye looked at me sympathetically and patted my hand, whispering, "It's okay" out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, look. You're up," a familiar high-pitched voice commented, "I thought you'd sleep forever, sleepy-head." She giggled, another grating sound on my eardrums. "I thought you'd be hungry, so I made you some food."

"Madoka…Is that _my_ sandwich?" Skye asked, pointing at the sandwich on the plate Madoka held. There was no answer from the other girl. Skye sighed, "I'll take that as a yes…" She then raised an eyebrow and pointed at Madoka's pocket.

"Right! Here ya go," Madoka placed the plate on the bedside table and dug something out of her pocket; she showed it to me. Strangely enough, it was a silver and pink gem which shone brightly.

"Whoops! That's not right!" she exclaimed, shoving it back into her pocket. More digging in her pocket revealed a shiny, familiar green and silver bey.

"No way…Leone?" I reached for it.

"Yes way," she replied, handing it to me,"It was a bit difficult to repair, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle."

"You…you fixed it…for me…" I said slowly, holding the bey and feeling kinda like a zombie.

"Yep," she said, "Y'know, beys aren't to blame for their behavior. Whether they're used for good or evil is up to their masters. Kyoya, if you feel as if you've let down Leone, then just remember that you didn't get strong alone…Isn't that what Ginga said?"

Another flashback to where Ginga and Rin screamed at me…

"But…Why are you all…being so…nice to me…after how I treated you all…" I asked, still feeling sluggish in the brain.

Madoka opened her mouth to answer, but Skye beat her to it, "We're not cruel, merciless people like Doji; we wouldn't abandon anybody…Besides, Benkei begged us to help you…" All eyes turned to the large man/boy, who then blushed.

"I wouldn't say "begged"…"suggested", maybe…or "recommended"…" he said, scratching his cheek.

"Y'know, both he and Skye here stayed up all night taking care of you," Madoka said with a smile.

I hmph-ed, trying to keep up my tough-guy facade, "No one asked you to."

What Skye said next shocked me…kinda. "Rin would have," she said with a completely straight face.

Our conversation was interrupted when that annoying brat, Kenta, yelled something about Ginga being back. Madoka and Benkei rushed down. Skye stayed behind.

"Well, Kyoya," she said, holding out a bag, "You ready?"

"For?" Stupid brain…WHY YOU SO SLOW?!

"We're gonna rescue Rin, whether she likes it or not! Now get dressed!"

* * *

><p>"Skye…Wait…" I stopped her before we ran off. She gave me a puzzled look. I placed a finger over my lips before pointing around the corner where the children were talking. The two of us flattened ourselves against the wall and listened.<p>

Ginga was talking about how Doji formed an evil organization and was using it to supply power for a forbidden bey. I couldn't catch the name, but I saw Skye's fingers close into a white-knuckled fist for a moment.

I jerked my head away from the group; Skye understood and nodded.

The two of us slipped away.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya: *finds me hiding in a corner* GOT'CHA!<em>

_Pisces: O.O Um…Are you all going to kill me now?_

_Kyoya: Yes. I have all of your fans on my side, too._

_Pisces: Ah, damn! I…I can explain!_

_Kyoya: You have 15 seconds, missy._

_Pisces: MISSY?! _ HOW DARE YOU CALL ME-_

_Kyoya: You're wasting your time._

_Pisces: DON'T CUT ME OFF WHEN I'M SCREAMING AT YOU!_

_Kyoya: *raises eyebrow*_

_Pisces: Fine…*in a rushed tone* Okay, so this summer, I've been incredibly busy. I went to Vancouver to participate in a martial arts competition, I attended a martial arts summer camp, I took a piano exam, I helped renovate a house, my family's thinking of moving, school's started, I've been promoted in my martial arts class, and I'm being enrolled in Kumon! YA HAPPY NOW?_

_Kyoya: …Anything else to add?_

_Pisces: …The "o" in "Kumon" is an unhappy face?_

_Kyoya: HOW ABOUT AN APOLOGY, SMART ONE?_

_Pisces: …Gomennasai…_

_Kyoya: …Okay…You're off the hook this time. Next time…_

_Pisces: I know, I know!_

_Kyoya: Okay. *turns to fans* This has been another chapter of Beyblade Metal Fusion: Rin Mitsuho Kisetsu. Hope you enjoyed it. This is Kyoya Tategami with the authoress, Glacial Pisces, signing off._

_Pisces: THAT'S MY LINE…EXCEPT IN REVERSE!...KINDA!_

_Kyoya: SHUT UP AND I'LL LET YOU DO IT AGAIN._

_Pisces: What do you want me to do? Shut up or do it again?_

_Kyoya: …Say it._

_Pisces: YES! This is Glacial Pisces signing off…for now. PEACE!_

_Kyoya: YOU FORGOT ME!_

_Pisces: SHUT UP! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!_

_Kyoya: DON'T YOU DARE END THIS CHAPTER ON ME!_

_Pisces: TOO LATE!_

_Kyoya: F-_

_This chapter has now ended._

_NOW GO TO BED!_


	15. Chapter 12: Helicopter Rides and Arrival

_Pisces: Ugh…I really want Rin to be 14, but then I'd have to make Kyoya 14 to match her…so Skye now has a boyfriend a year older than her…wonderful…_

_Rin: So? Who cares?_

_Pisces: Well, he's supposed to be 13 in the first series…so…_

_Kyoya: You know, no one cares about age._

_Pisces: …Why are you here?_

_Kyoya: I came to drop off some bubble-tea. *hands bubble-tea to me and Rin*_

_Pisces: Uh…thanks….Why don't you do the disclaimer while you're here._

_Kyoya: Uh…sure. Glacial Pisces doesn't own Beyblade Metal Fusion or some things mentioned here. All credit goes to whoever owns it._

_Rin: More people are gonna be here soon; you've been warned._

_Pisces: *sips bubble-tea* And now I present to you 'Helicopter Rides and Arrival!...This is really good bubble-tea, by the way. Where'd you get it?_

_Kyoya: From a blender?_

_Pisces: Really? I can never get the ice to blend in my blender it just keeps-_

_Rin and Kyoya: SHUT UP AND DRINK YOUR BUBBLE-TEA, WOMAN!_

_Pisces: …Fine…_

* * *

><p>The helicopter ride was long, too long, if you ask me…But don't ask me. I was the one who was resisting the urge to give this guy a Royal Fizzbin…even a regular Fizzbin would've been enough.<p>

Doji had placed a tea set and a plate of cookies between us. I avoided them; they could be poisoned for all I know…and according to some people, I don't know squat. Those people are what I now call "toothless".

"One lump or two?" he asked me. I glared daggers at him.

He sighed, "The tea and the cookies aren't poisoned, you know."

"And I should trust you…why?" I hissed at him through clenched teeth.

He traded his teacup for a wineglass and filled it up with his…orange juice from a wine bottle; he ignored me, "How have things been? You sister has been quite well. I believe she's getting stronger by the minute."

"Bitch, don't change the subject," I growled.

"Do you have a beyblade yet?" he continued, "It's sad, really. You could've been one of my top ten."

"Fuck off that bloody topic, bastard. I don't give a shit about your top freakin' ten! Why can't you ever leave us alone!?" I screamed, hysteria finally breaking through.

"My, my, such language from a lady," Doji "tsk-ed", "Your parents must be so proud of you."

"My parents are _dead_ because of you!" I exclaimed, "They'd want me to curse like a sailor than to join you and NEVER CALL ME A LADY!"

"Temper, temper," he huffed, "Nevertheless, you've become quite independent. I suppose that could be useful."

"Can it, Doji," I snarled.

He sighed again, "Why don't you have a cookie and drink some tea?" He said it more like an order than a suggestion; I took a cookie and stared at it.

Nothing suspicious here…yet. I bit into it. Something gooey flowed into my mouth. I scrutinized at the cookie again.

Oh my gods and goddesses…This cookie came from Hell! That gooey stuff was red! Dark red!

It was actually berry jelly, but seeing it in a cookie was like an unsaid death threat from Doji.

When I was five, we received a package of cookies in the mail. Guess what they had inside?

That's right: berry filling and death.

Remember that chapter where I blacked out and flashed back to my past? Well, those cookies came in the mail a week before.

What, so now I have a week to live? How am I gonna die, Doji?

And why can't helicopter windows open? I really want to see what happens when I chuck these out a window…

I wonder what would happen if I threw these at Doji…

"Don't like the cookies?" Doji asked mockingly, "What a shame. I had them made especially for you. Oh, and please don't even think about throwing them at me. That wouldn't be pleasant."

I growled inwardly. How was I supposed to get rid of them now? I can't just chuck them at the pilot; that would…wait…who's piloting this thing?

Oh, gods and goddesses…please don't tell me that a _machine _is piloting a machine…

"I suppose I should let you and Merci reacquaint. He's quite…offended with the stunt you pulled on him the last time you two met, but I suppose that he could forgive you this one time."

"Let me guess," I said flatly, "He's piloting the helicopter right now?"

"I'd be lying if I told you he wasn't."

"Then don't tell me." I turned away to end the conversation. I heard liquid pouring. It must have been Doji and his…juice.

Seriously, I think the dude has an obsession with OJ…Is it possible to be addicted to orange juice? Wine, yes. Alcohol, yeah. Aged (can orange juice even age?) orange juice? Oh, bloody no.

I twisted around in my seat to see tea in my teacup with two lumps of sugar floating in the centre.

"I never said I wanted tea."

He said nothing in return; I took the tea and examined it for poisons.

Nothing visible…and I don't think that there've ever been tea death threats…I'm gonna drink this. Maybe I'll die! That'll be better than sitting here in this flying hellhole!

I sipped; nothing happened.

Maybe I'm just a little paranoid…or a lot paranoid…whichever comes first.

…This was some kind of berry tea…What the hell is with this dude and berries?

Well, at least it wasn't oranges…No offense to all you orange lovers out there…*cough* Rin Kagamine from Vocaloid…*cough*

…Why is this tea red…like blood?

…Why does everything on this table in front of me remind me of blood and death?

…How did I not notice this sooner?

Maybe it's 'cause he's trying to tell me that I'm a dead woman…

Yeah…Normally, I'd _love_ that, but right now, I'm ready to rip the crackin' fudge-bags out of this guy…and…to be honest, I have no idea what fudge-bags are…and I don't know why I used "crackin'" rather than my usual "bloody"…

Well, I have a valid reason for being this mentally deranged towards this guy; he killed my parents and brainwashed my sister.

…And trust me…Even to those people who hate their parents and their siblings and want something like this to happen to them, you really don't.

Plus, there's also that incredible feeling of guilt that you feel…because you even thought that way.

"Are you wondering about your sister again? She's alive and well, Miss Kisetsu; you needn't worry about her," the man across from me said, interrupting my thinking _again_.

"Nobody uses 'needn't' anymore, Doji. Get with the program, man," I retorted.

He raised an eyebrow, "Those who do not speak English properly are of an insignificant class. Only those of a refined class of humans use the proper terms of English."

'_And only the crazy ones use words like 'needn't',_' I thought, rather crossly.

I turned my glare to the window and glared - no really, my glare was turned on full blast - out the window. We were approaching the evil castle Doji calls a…Well, he doesn't call it a home…

Dang…I went into that one so confidently, too…

Okay, so…blah, blah, blah…We landed, I cursed at Doji again, he jabbered on…I cursed some more, he would not shut up…I cursed my little guts out…and he continued talking.

Yes, that is a lot of cursing.

Don't judge me.

Okay, blah, blah, blah, sent back to my old room, blah, blah…WHAT THE HELL?

Why are there _two_ beds in my room?

Whose stuff is that?

Why should I care?

Why am I asking so many questions?

Why am I asking these questions to myself?

"So…You're the new girl?"

Did I just ask myself that?

Of course not…That was my roommate…

Wait, what?

* * *

><p><em>Pisces: I know this chapter came up fast. It was because I created this about the same time I wrote chapter 11. So, yes, I will tell you all to vote on my poll, and yes, I apologize for any OOC-ness and spellinggrammatical errors, and yes, I will tell you to guess the roommate. SO DO IT! This is Pisces, signing off. PEACE!_

_Oh, right…Another thing…I'm competing in a couple of writing competitions, so it might be a while before I post something again…I'm sorry. Uhh…This is Pisces signing off a second time…DON'T KILL ANYONE WHILE I'M GONE! PEACE!_


	16. Authoress' Note (IMPORTANT) (Sorry)

Hey guys...I know, it's been a while. I'm tired of giving you all excuses as to why I don't update often. Frankly, I think I've lost my touch. It's been about 2-3 years since I've started this story. I don't know whether or not to continue it. I have big plans for the future for this story, yes...but I may need to "refresh" some OC information and all of that good shiz. Maybe I should start over?

Y'know, I've been thinking...maybe I should shorten this? Maybe combining episodes to make this go faster? Maybe expanding on certain subjects to make it more understandable? I know that most people who read this should know a bit about Beyblade Metal Fusion...or not? I don't know.

I think I should clarify some details about this story.

This is a redux of the anime series, Beyblade Metal Fusion. The only parts that are mine are Rin and her family involvement that really don't change the story a lot. I also have a few friends' OC's in here, too. They have characters who are paired with some of the Canon characters. I originally had Rin paired with Kyouya when I first started this back when I was in grade 7. Now that I am in grade 10, I have reconsidered it and have directed her towards the "close friend" route for most of the characters. Especially Dan. He will be very close to her. (This is according to the results of my little poll that I had up for a year or so. One person misvoted, so the OC wins, and Dan is the runner up. Hence, he shall be her closest friend.)

The plot follows that of the anime. It may change a bit, due to the focus of this being on Rin rather than Gingka, but really. You shouldn't expect anything _too_ different. Really, I'm basing this off of an anime that has about 50-something episodes while updating once every, like...3 months (back when I used to update). Of course there isn't going to be much to see now...but if you know the anime, it goes pretty slowly...and I am following that episode by episode...minus the little thing that I did that helped me skip, like, three episodes.

Script writing...Well, if people don't like it, then...I'll take it out. I'll just find some other "appropriate", less amusing way to give a disclaimer and let you all know me. There is a reason why I do those little blurbs of script writing. It's so that I can prove to you all that I'm not just a bunch of words on a webpage. I'm a human girl behind a screen pouring her heart and soul into this story.

I pay attention to reviews. I really do love it when you all review. It gives me things to work on. I'll admit, I did invite flaming for a while. I'd rather people flame me than other people. And I'll listen to that flaming. After all, it is what people think and I am willing to change a few things to make sure everyone is satisfied with my story while maintaining the story line and including my original ideas. However, it is when the flamer has no idea when critiquing me about anything that I'm intending to do, that I start to get frustrated. Whoever that Anon was, I'm thankful for the critique, however, please do not speak of me like you know me unless you truly know me. In that case, show yourself. From what I see, it doesn't look like you know a lot about BMF, as the plot of that goes pretty slowly. I haven't done a lot, either, so I do suppose it's difficult to see what my story really is about...Ironically enough, the main conflict in the plot was going to be introduced in the next chapter but...then I kind of just shut down for a year or so before I finished it.

Really, I'd like a few opinions as to whether or not I should continue or to start over, since my writing has changed in the years I've been absent, or if you have anything to say to me, this is your chance. Speak now or forever hold your peace. So please, review, and be honest. This is Glacial Pisces anxiously awaiting your voice, now signing off...hopefully for not too long. PEACE AND LOVE! :D


End file.
